Harry Potter and the Sixth Year Secrets
by Ethann
Summary: Harry is just getting over Sirius' death, but what happens when Hermione's father is murdered and she has to come and live with him. Will things heat up? What about Ron, and when he finds out? Also theres a leak in the Order. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Harry had been back at the Dursley's for two weeks already and Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were still avoiding him. They refused to let him do anything out of fear that it would be misconstrued as treating him horribly. They definitely didn't want a crazy woman with pink hair arriving at their house and having the neighbors think of them as strange. Even though this meant no chores except for keeping his room and Hedwig taken care of, it also meant he couldn't so much as fix himself lunch, even if no one was home. Because of his lack of chores he had nothing do to get his mind off of Sirius's death and the Prophecy. His friends would write to him and his only response would be "Everything is fine, the Dursley's are behaving." Then he'd go back to thinking over what he could have done to prevent Sirius's death and what the Prophecy meant to him and those around him.

The only time he escaped from his depression was when Professor Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, arrived each night at 7pm to give him the daily report of anything that was going on that has been approved for him to know.  
He was told of their plans to install a member of the Order as the new, upcoming Minister of Magic (but he wasn't told who the candidate was). Fudge had decided to leave office early because of his fears of Voldemort. Harry was also told he could not leave the Dursley's because, even though he now understood that with the blood-protection magic its was the safest place for him, even if he hated it. Professor Dumbledore was trying to think of ways to allow Ron and Hermione (his two best friends) visit him at least once. It was said that Tonks would arrive as a mailwomen and would perform a conforming charm on Harry's Aunt and Uncle, to get them to go along with Tonks' idea of allowing Ron and Hermione to visit, but that wouldn't be until mid-August. Dumbledore also explained his worries over Hermione's safety with her parents. She couldn't go to Grimmauld Place because no one was there yet. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were off on Order business and Ron and his sister Ginny were staying with their twin brothers in the apartment over their joke shop on ninety-three Diagon Alley, until their parents returned at the beginning of August. So with all of these worries in mind, Harry once again fell into a deep, haunted sleep. 

It was three days later when Harry finally started to come out of his depression and found a new resolve to train himself up. Professor Dumbledore mentioned it might be beneficial to be physically trained as well as mentally. So, Harry set up his routine of running as long as he could, then working on his upper body. He was allowed to go use Dudley's weight bench that was used for Dudley's boxing. He got into a regular routine of waking up at eight each morning, running, taking a shower, be back in time for breakfast at ten, do reviews for Hogwarts, work out some more, more review if time permitted, six o'clock dinner, and seven o'clock Dumbledore's news, and more review. The routine was good for him because it took his mind off of Sirius and the Prophecy. He would even occasionally answer one of Ron or Ginny's owls. (Hermione wasn't allowed to receive owls so she couldn't send or reply to letters either).

Harry woke up the following morning and got ready to go running, it was  
a good way to escape all of his thoughts and clear his mind and really enjoyed it. He had been into his regular routine for a week and his sixteenth birthday was drawing steadily nearer. Only five days after today and he would be sixteen and one year after that an adult in the wizarding world, one who could do magic anytime and anywhere (within reason) he wanted. He would be free from the Dursley's and would need to get a job. He wasn't sure what he would do, and it wasn't helping that he didn't know what he made on his OWLs yet either. They allowed you to get specific classes for your sixth and seventh year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Dumbledore had hinted at a job, but he still wasn't sure what the old wizard was talking about. 

Harry decided he was going to run over to Mrs. Figgs this morning and see if  
she had any updates. When he knocked on the door, it was answered almost immediately by Tonks, who was looking normal in short blond hair and a regular muggle clothes. Tonks showed him the way inside where she was doing research with Mrs. Figg. Since Mrs. Figg was a squib, she had plenty of time to do research for the Order. Tonks was busy brewing a potion.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I am on duty as a guard from the Order, since I'm half muggle I can blend in  
better than the rest. Do you like the hair? Anyways, today is my day off since it is Wednesday, I also get off on Saturday. Mrs. Figg is letting me stay with her. In return I have to help with her research and potions for the Order."

"Oh, I had wondered if anyone was still following me, is there anything new in the Order that I'm allowed to know about?" asked Harry.

"Sorry Harry, but it isn't anything you're allowed to know, now go back  
running. If you want, you can come back on Wednesdays or Saturdays to  
help me brew potions, which would be fine. You can't today though, because… well, its top secret." _She paused._ "Oh, this is something you'll find amusing. Fred and George are now our little inventors, they still create their inventions, but Dumbledore pays them to create things for us Order members that are inconspicuous and really helpful." _She_ _held out something for Harry to see. _"Like these. I know they look like animal crackers, but there made to change into the animal of choice for five minutes. It's sort of like the canary creams, but these turn you into a complete animal, including there instincts and everything. It's like skipping Animagus training, even though it's only five minutes, that's why there just for the Order, and why Dumbledore keep them and distributes them. Anyways, I'll see you later Harry," Tonks said while showing him the door.

After breakfast Harry went and worked on some reviews; He didn't have any homework because he didn't know what classes they would be taking, but there would be a quiz first day, on which subjects they did choose to take. He did some review of Potions and looked up the Conforming Charm. The charm only gave the theory and not the incantation but he soon found out why. It was suppose to conform the person hit by the charm and make them go along with your ideas for a short while. It would only work on weak people, but it was still an advanced spell because of the way it worked. It involved getting the weak person to do something they might not usually do and was, in a way, controlling someone's mind for a short while. It barely was legal, and only used by Aurors. He also started making plans for the D.A. hoping it would still be allowed by Dumbledore and accepted by the new DADA teacher. Harry then decided it was time to work out so he went to the garage where the weight bench was kept. He worked out for about 2 hours until Dudley said he wanted to use the equipment; even though he was probably just going to smoke. Harry was forced into more review until dinner, but oddly he didn't hate it as much as he used to. Usually Ron, (one of his two best-friends) was complaining so much that he needed help from Hermione, and if she was there, they argued, so it was more of a hassle.

Harry was just finishing his salad and getting up from dinner when he was hit with emotions that were not his own, they were frustration and glee. Glee that at least someone was dead and frustration it was not the one who was planned. When the emotions had subsided he ran to his room to write a letter to Professor Dumbledore but Hedwig, his loyal, snowy-white owl, wasn't  
back yet so he wrote down what he could remember and would rephrase it  
into a letter later. He opened up his window and lay down on the bed to wait. As he was drifting off into sleep he felt something on his stomach and then a pain as the thing jumped off. Harry opened his eyes to see Fawkes disappear into flames right in front of him and was gone. Harry was frantic, that was his only chance till probably tomorrow morning to give HIS news to Dumbledore. He did the only thing which he could do, he read Dumbledore's news, but Dumbledore only said that there wasn't anything happening, which was supposedly good news. He lay back down and just stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours, but was really  
only about one, when Fawkes suddenly appeared again and dropped parchment on the floor and bursting into flames once more. Harry ran to it and picked up the letter and began to read:

_Harry,___

_Hermione has been attacked and her father had been killed. Hermione__  
__will be arriving shortly and will be staying the remainder of the__  
__summer. I'll be there soon, wake everyone up but tell them nothing. __  
___

_ - Albus Dumbledore._


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

_previously…_

_**Harry,**_**__**

_**Hermione has been attacked and her father had been killed.**_

_ **Hermione will be arriving shortly and will be staying the remainder **_

_ **of the**_****_**summer. I'll be there soon, wake everyone up but tell them nothing.**_**_  
_****__**

_** - Albus Dumbledore.**_

As Harry stood there shocked at what he just read. He realized that the  
emotions he had felt earlier when his scar were hurting were those of Voldemort's frustration at not getting Hermione and glee at getting someone she loved. Then he realized something else - HERMIONE was staying with HIM, at the DURSLEYS! _There is no way they are going to let this happen_, thought Harry  
as he knocked on his Aunt and Uncles door, _I dunno what Dumbledore was  
thinking_._  
_

"What do you want?" exclaimed Uncle Vernon "Is the house burning down or something?"

"No, Uncle Vernon, it's just that err, well, Professor Dumbledore will be here in a second and he has something to tell you, I'll go wake Dudley, but he wants you all downstairs."

"BOY, you get back over here now! If I don't see your face in 3 seconds, you will be placed in your room for the remainder of the summer. I don't care what your kind of people say about mistreating you! BOY, I said get back here n…" BANG!

"I'll get it!" yelled Harry as he ran down the stairs from Dudley's room and flung the door open. "Hermione, are you okay? What happened? Who attacked you? I thought they had protection around your house? How's your mum? I'm sorry about your dad. Are you really staying with me?

"Harry..., Harry settle down, all will be told, I promise," said Professor Dumbledore, "let Hermione get her bearings, it has been a difficult night for her." He addressed Hermione, "Hermione, sit down in the living room while I conjure us some tea."

As Hermione made her way to the room, she glanced around the house and saw Harry, and gave him a brief smile. She looked horrible, and she had cuts and bruises all over her face. Harry wasn't sure what to really do in this sort of situation, it was usually other people caring for him, and one of them was always Hermione. Harry still couldn't get over the realization that one of his best friends was hurt and that her father was dead. He realized he should at least be there for her, since she has always been there for him. He walked over to her and put a  
comforting arm around her shoulder, and it was then that she collapsed onto him and started crying. He could tell she had been holding it together because she wanted to show she could handle anything, but Harry knew from experience it wasn't good to hold that kind of grief inside. He let her cry until she was all cried out. Then did something he didn't think he would have done in any other situation, he kissed her on the forehead and whispered it would be all right.

Professor Dumbledore tapped Harry on the shoulder and asked him where the Dursley's were. Harry told him they probably went back to bed or they were too scared to come down. As Harry turned back to holding Hermione, he saw Professor Dumbledore leave the room and head for the stairs. It had been about thirty minutes before Hermione finally started to calm down and before he knew it she was sleeping on his chest.

Professor Dumbledore reentered the room about 15 minutes after Hermione  
had fallen asleep and with a flick of his wand he had Hermione floating  
in the air, still asleep, but Harry told him he would rather carry her, so Professor Dumbledore floated her into his arms and went towards the stairs. As he was walking up the stairs, Professor Dumbledore told him he  
needed a few words with him in the kitchen and would make some tea while he  
waited.

As Harry laid Hermione down on the bed in the guest room, she woke up and looked at him with an expression he couldn't remember ever seeing before. Harry told her that he would be back after he went downstairs to talk to Dumbledore and he would check on her. "Try and get some sleep," he told her. Hermione nodded in agreement and shut her eyes.

"Firstly, Harry, we need to discuss Miss. Granger's stay here. She will sleep in the guest room, and will be staying with you the whole summer. Tonks will provide both of your belongings. Hermione is free to owl whomever she wishes. She may be a little traumatized by what has happened, so don't push her into talking."

_Yeah, because she never pushed me, _thought Harry, but he said,_ "Yes sir."_

Dumbledore continued, "You will also be able to practice magic together this summer. The Ministry knows what has happened to Mr. Granger and have waved the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery because you are both big targets and they know you need to be prepared. No one else who is underage is allowed to do magic outside of school, so do not abuse this privilege. Mr. Weasley is not allowed to do magic either, he does not live with muggles. Neither are other muggleborns because there not big targets. So, I must insist you and Miss. Granger do not take this responsibility lightly and take the time to prepare, but have some fun also and don't neglect your studies either."

"Secondly, I will tell you about the attack. To answer your question from earlier, yes, there are protections around the Granger household, but there was not protection around thie dentistry practice. We are very thankful that Mrs. Granger was not at work that day, but are unsure why she wasn't. Hermione was helping out in the office that day instead, which was unfortunate but she at least was able to help with her magic. She  
fought the death eater, whose name is Zack Smith. _Harry though of fellow Hogwarts student Zacharias Smith_. I must admit I do not know much about Zacharias Smith but hopefully he will not follow in his dad's footsteps. I do recall seeing his name on the Defense Association's list, which will become a real group this year, but only for fifth through seventh years. The younger students will have to wait because of the advanced magic. You will also be heading it up again and may work on offense as well as defense this year. I also am pretty sure that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will have no problem with the association. But I have run off track with our discussion. Hermione was  
able to stun the Death Eater in the end and saved lives even though she lost the most important one there for her. She did not know he had already attacked her dad, she thought she was keeping him occupied before he got there. Unfortunately, her dad did get hit with the _Avada Kedrava_ curse. Hermione will be physically okay in a few days. I hope the month you guys have will be okay. She may see Tonks for any belongings she needs as of now."

Dumbledore stood up, "I must be leaving. Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Thirdly I have something you have probably been waiting for all month. If I'm not mistaken it should help cheer Miss. Granger up. It is of course your OWL results.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry raced back to Hermione's room but when he entered she was sleeping peacefully. As he turned to leave and walk back to his room Harry decided he would give her the Owl results in the morning, and would wait to read his then also. So he opened his door and changed for bed. Even though he went straight to bed he lay there for hours trying to get to sleep, but only being able to think of the day's events. He finally dozed off around two in the morning and was up at eight in the morning as usual.

When Harry got back from running, he decided it was time to take his shower. He enjoyed taking showers after a long run around the park; it not only got him clean but gave him time to think. So as he was drying off and heard a door open he thought nothing off it as he was busy picking up his clothes and shutting the door to head to his room, but who he found surprised him. She had not seen him yet because her head was down, staring at her feet.

--------------------------

_Where am I_ thought Hermione, as everything came flooding back to her and she began to cry. She had suddenly remembered everything, her father's death, being taken to Harry's house to stay the remaining month and a half, and leaving her pregnant mother to grieve by herself. Hermione looked at the clock and realized she had been crying for thirty minutes, it was now nine o'clock, and her throat hurt painfully from her crying and decided to get up and get a glass of water.

Hermione exited her room with silent tears flowing down her cheeks. She didn't want anyone to see them so she kept her head down but when she heard a door shut she looked up and saw Harry for the first time. She had not heard the door open because he had opened it seconds before her and was shocked to see him standing there in nothing but a towel. She just stared in surprise at Harry and not being able to fully comprehend what she was seeing continued to stare until Harry ran to his room and slammed the door louder than usually in his embarrassment.

She had never seen Harry like that in all the years she had known him. They hadn't ever had the chance to go swimming or anything like that. Her room at Grimmauld place had an adjoining bath and Harry had always bathed before she woke up, so this was something she was certainly not expecting. Get _a grip on yourself, you are sharing a house with him, this was bound to happen sometime_ she told herself.

----------------------

As Harry got dressed he was thinking about what had just happened._ What HAD just happened _thought Harry, _why did I forget to bring my clothes when Hermione was two doors down? Because your dumb Potter_ said a voice that sounded strangely familiar to Draco Malfoy.

Harry finished getting dressed and made an attempt to fix his unruly black hair, but gave up after trying for a second, it never would lie down flat. He entered the kitchen to find Hermione drinking a glass of water. She was apparently thinking hard about something because she didn't notice him enter the kitchen at first. When she noticed Harry, she just looked at him for a minute and turned back to her water.

Harry wasn't certain what to do at the moment and after a long silence he tried to talk to her about it. "Hermione, I really didn't know you were going to be up this early, I would have brought my clothes to the bathroom instead, it just slipped my mind," Harry told her, praying she would respond and finally look at him.

"It's fine Harry, we are sharing a house together, it was bound to happen," Hermione told him, giving him an amused glance but really just echoing her conversation with herself earlier.

"Oh, right, well…," Harry said, starting another uncomfortable pause.

"Oh yeah, we got our OWL results last night!" exclaimed Harry, glad he was finally able to say something. "They are up in my room, Dumbledore gave them to me last night, but you were asleep, so I waited to give you yours today, I'll bring them to your room, okay?"

"That's fine," said Hermione running up the stairs but stopped on the fourth step, "By the way, where are the Dursleys?"

"Oh, they recently took up church, Dudley got caught smoking and beating people up and Aunt Petunia thought a priest would be able to help him. Now hurry up and I will be there in a minute," he told her while chasing her up the stairs.

He reached his room and got the two letters off of his desk and ran to Hermione's room. He was very excited because these results would change his future career as a wizard. He went to the door and knocked but Hermione told him to wait a minute, she was getting dressed.

Harry was finally able to enter the room after five minutes of waiting outside of her door. When he saw her she was wearing simple jeans and a t-shirt, and didn't understand what took five minutes. As if sensing his question Hermione told him she had to tidy up her room a little and get some things situated. She reached out for her letter and got ready to open it when she turned to him and asked, "Harry, have you already opened yours?"

"Nope, I waited for you, I thought it would be more fun if we opened them together," replied Harry. He was getting more and more anxious by the second, and was surprised Hermione was acting so calm.

"Thank you Harry, that was very considerate of you," was all she said, then flashed him a wicked smile and said, "Now let's open these things!"

Harry opened his letter and found three pieces of paper, but let the other two fall on the bed and started reading the results first.

_You have __successfully completed_ _your Ordinary Wizarding Levels (OWLs) and here are the results for both the theory and practical portions of your examinations. They are as followed:_

**_Harry James Potter_**

**Examination:--------- Theory --------- Practical ---------- Overall Grade**

Astronomy ------------------ E ------------------- A --------------------------- E

Care of Magical Ceatures E -------------------- O --------------------------- O

Charms --------------------- A -------------------- O --------------------------- E

D.A.D.A.--------------------- O -------------------- O/R ---------------------- O/T

Divination ----------------- n/a ------------------- P --------------------------- P

Herbology ----------------- A --------------------- E --------------------------- E

History of Magic ---------- A -------------------- n/a ------------------------- A

Potions -------------------- E --------------------- E --------------------------- E

Transfiguration ---------- E --------------------- O --------------------------- O

_You have done extremely well on your Ordinary Wizarding Levels (OWLs) and have therefore earned the number of 9 OWLs. Enclosed are some choices of jobs available to you considering your results._

_Congratulations,_

_Wizarding Tests Examiners_

Harry sat there ecstatic; he had made an O in Defense Against the Dark Arts. _What is an O/R, and what is an O/T, _Harry thought to himself. _Damn, I didn't get an Outstanding in Potions either, goodbye Auror job. How did I get nine OWLs, I should only have eight,_ he asked himself. He looked over to Hermione and had planned on asking her his questions, but she had already put her paper down and was pursuing her career choices.

"What did you get Harry?" said Hermione noticing Harry's sudden changes of expression. They had gone from surprise, too worried, then too confused all in the span of about five seconds. When he didn't answer she continued, "I am so happy, I got eleven Outstandings, and they're extremely hard to get. I was worried I wouldn't get one in Runes, because of that stupid word "ehwaz" that I mistranslated. So, I got 11 owls plus two bonus OWLs for being the top score in 10 of my classes. I wonder who was the top of Defense Against the Dark Arts? Wow, 13 OWLs, that's extremely hard to do, I can't wait to wipe the look off of Percy's face, he only had 12," laughed Hermione, thinking of that particular moment.

"What do you mean? How do you get bonus OWLs?" asked Harry.

"Oh, it explains it on your second peace of paper. The one that explains all the scores on it," she told him.

So Harry reached down and picked up the piece of paper that lay forgotten on the bed.

_Listed below are the pass and fail grades for each subject._

**FAIL ---------------------------------------------------------------------- PASS**

T-Troll -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A-Average

D-Dunce ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ E-Exceeds Expectations

P-Poor ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_O_- Outstanding**__**

Honorary

_O/R-_School Record in this exam.

_O/T-_ Top of class in this exam.

_Bonus OWL-_For every 5 top scores in your class, you get a bonus OWL.

_Bonus OWL-_For every school record set, you also get a bonus owl.

Harry looked up in surprise; He had gotten the highest grade in his year in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and then gotten the highest score in the school's history. He was speechless. "Wow," was all he said.

"Harry…….HARRY, you there? I asked you how many OWLs you got," asked Hermione, while snapping her fingers in his face. He had been staring off into space while she was talking to him.

"Oh…, I got nine…nine OWLs," he told her, still shocked. He always knew he would fail Divination. He had thought he had failed History of Magic also, but maybe Dumbledore had something to do with that. He had been back to the school for a month and probably explained it to the examiners.

"That's incredible Harry. I would have thought you only had eight though. You only had nine classes, and you said you probably failed Divination. How did you get nine?" Hermione asked him looking puzzled. She wasn't one to usually be wrong, and was surprised she was on this occasion. She was sure he should only have eight...unless…"Harry, did you set a school record, because that's the only way I can think of for you to get nine OWLs. I had the other bonus OWLs. It would have had to have been the school record in Defense Against the Dark Arts, which would explain why I didn't get the top score of the year," asked Hermione, knowing she had figured out everything once again.

"Yes," Harry said, still a little shocked.

"That's wonderful Harry, I'm really surprised," replied Hermione.

"Oh," Harry said, more than a little hurt, "Well, I did."

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean it like that, promise, I'm really proud of you," she tried telling him, but when he didn't seem to believe her, she flung herself at him and gave him a hug. "I really didn't mean it like that Harry. You're a great wizard, I was just surprised because it was Dumbledore who had set that record, which means you're more powerful that we thought," she told him.

Harry was a little shocked to find Hermione giving him a hug, but it felt nice. So he returned it and told her it was okay. When he finally released her, they watched each other for a minute, once again not sure what to say. Harry wasn't sure what was happening, he had never felt uncomfortable around Hermione, but it seemed like ever since her father had been attacked, something had changed, but he couldn't for the life of him figure it out.

Harry finally decided to break the silence, and sat on the bed to pursue his career options. Hermione followed him and did the same. They spent another thirty minutes talking about career and NEWT level courses, when the front door opened with a bang, announcing the Dursley's arrival home. It felt like the whole day had already flown by, but it was actually just now eleven o'clock.

Hermione said she wanted to get showered and changed and asked if they could walk over to see Tonks about some items at her house, and when Harry nodded his assent, she shooed him out of his room.

------------

When they arrived at Mrs. Figg's house, Harry realized it was Sunday, and Tonks wouldn't be here, but he knocked anyways. It turned out that Tonks had switched her Saturday off for today, thinking Hermione might need her.

"Wotcher Harry!" exclaimed Tonks. "I'm really, really sorry about your dad Hermione, and I'm here for you if you ever need me.

But upon hearing that, and Hermione did was walk to the bathroom and shut the door, silent tears starting to fall down her face,

"I don't think that was the right thing to say Tonks, it only just happened yesterday, she hasn't grieved properly yet, Mrs. Figg told her.

"Yeah, when she came out of her room this morning, she had red eyes, I think she had been crying," Harry told them.

"Well, let's just leave her alone for now, there's nothing we can do for her. Let her work this out for herself," said Mrs. Figg., "Let me finish Harry, (for he showed signs on interrupting at this point.) I know it seems heartless and like we don't care, but it really will help her in long run, I promise."

"Come on Harry, you can help me with this Shield potion. It's sort of like the shield charm, but you don't have to cast it if you take it, and it lasts for 24 hours. It's been really vital to the order. Since were doing the highest shield potion, they don't have to worry about most curses, so they can fire back without having to hold there shield up. It's really complex, I have already messed it up the last five times," Tonks told him.

Thirty minutes later, when Hermione finally came out of the bathroom, Tonks and Harry still hadn't been able to concoct a perfect shield potion, and they asked for her help. Hermione threw herself into her work, glad to have something else to thin about. Of course, being as smart as she is, she succeeded in completing the potion on her first attempt. Tonks was astounded, and said they could definitely use someone like her; Snape couldn't always do what was needed because of his other business. Tonks told them that Snape might not even be there this year; he might me replaced by Dumbledore's brother Aberforth.

"I remember Professor Moody mentioning him once. He said he was really odd," Harry told them.

"Well, he's not really; it was really just a big cover up, so that he could go underground. Dumbledore told us it had something to do with goats. But anyways, he's not really odd, he's just as good at Potions as Snape, and a lot more pleasant," informed Tonks.

"What was his other job?" asked Hermione, "did it have something to do with potion making?"

"Well, not really potions, but he does mix stuff together," laughed Tonks, "He's the bartender at the Hog's Head. We get really useful information from him, Aberforth is actually going to let Mundungus back into his club, and Mundungus is filling in for him. Mundungus is faithful to Dumbledore, he will make some money, and he will also be able to hear some things for himself. It works out for everyone, and it helps that Mundungus knows how to fix a bunch of drink's also."

"Well, anyways," sighed Tonks, "thanks for your help Hermione, and thanks for trying to help Harry, but I really think it's time for you two to leave. There is going to be an order meeting tonight, and we need to get set up. Oh, Hermione, may I have a word?"

"Um, sure," Hermione told her, while walking into the kitchen.

Once they had sat down at the table, Tonks asked her if she needed anything from her house, and made a list of what Hermione requested. When they were done Hermione stood up to leave but Tonks stopped her.

"Hermione, remember if you need me for…anything…else, I'm here. Also, if you could, will you give Harry some tutoring practices in Potions, Dumbledore needs his Potion making to be a little better, he might not be accepted into Potions, if Snape stays. And he will need all the help he can get with Potion NEWTs, it's extremely harder, as is everything else," asked Tonks.

As Hermione turned to leave, after telling Tonks she would be glad to help Harry, she realized Tonks was not only telling her she could come to her for more items, she was talking about coming to her to talk, and ask advice. _Tonks really is a good person, _thought Hermione, _even if she is a little clumsy._

_-------_


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later and it was finally July 31st. Hermione woke up when the alarm clock went off, that was set for seven o'clock in the morning. She knew Harry didn't wake up till eight, and would have plenty of time to get ready and finish his present. Her legs still hurt a little from running the last three days, she conceded it might be helpful to work out some, but she refused to work out on the bench. She only would run and practice dueling while Harry did his workouts.

After she got out of the shower and put her jogging clothes on, she went and got Harry's present from under her pillow. She had bewitched it to look like a journal and charmed the pages so only she could see what was on them. She would of course, have to remove both spells when she gave it to him, but it kept everyone from finding out what it was.

She had owled Colin Creevey and asked him for duplicates off some nice pictures of Harry and his friends, or him playing Quidditch, anything that looked good, and that she would pay him for whatever he asked for on his return owl. He had of course only taken two days to get his pictures copied, and they had arrived last night. Thankfully magical pictures only needed a potion to make wizarding pictures, and Colin had tons of it already made. He had only asked for one galleon, 12 sickles, but Hermione thought the pictures were so good, she went ahead and gave him three galleons. They were off excellent quality, there were pictures of just Harry, Harry and his friends, him during Quidditch, pictures taken from the Yule Ball, and all sorts of things. She was very proud of herself for thinking of this idea; she knew how much he loved his other photo-album that Hagrid had given him.

After she got through with taking the spells off, she bewitched it again, to resemble Hogwarts: A History. She then wrapped it and went to wake Harry up.

When she went into his room, it was not the sight she had been thinking of finding. He was not sleeping contently in bed, he was thrashing around and sweat was falling down his face.

"Harry," she called as she gently shook him, "Harry………..HARRY! WAKE UP," she cried hysterically as she shook him really hard.

He suddenly reached out and grasped her arm hard, and when she gasped, he seemed to come too himself. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure what just happened," Harry told her.

"Harry, what just happened," Hermione asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"I had one of those dreams, where I'm sort of in Voldemort's mind," Harry told her. "I remember seeing someone being cursed, and then a man screaming _Stop, I can't see, leave me alone,_ and then you woke me up, but I cant help but feel as if I am missing something important."

'Oh Harry, you need to OWL Dumbledore immediately," Hermione told him, setting his present down on his desk."

"No, I will wait till I get his letter form Fawkes tonight, I will send it back that way. Hey, what's that?" he asked, noticing the present on his desk."

"Oh, it's your present," Hermione replied, thinking over Harry's dream. "Harry, did you say the person said he was blind?" asked Hermione, trying to think of someone who was.

"Yeah, they were being cursed or something, then they screamed they were blind," Harry replied getting out of bed to get his present.

"Umm, Harry, you might want to put more clothes on next time, your wearing less than when I saw you coming out of the bathroom," giggled Hermione.

"Oh my god, Hermione, turn around!" yelled Harry, reaching down to grab his pajamas. _Come on Harry, think next time, this is the second incident in a week that Hermione has almost seen you naked, _thought Harry.

"Okay, I'm proper," Harry told her, "You can turn around."

"Here's your present, Harry," said Hermione, trying to suppress her giggles over seeing Harry in his knickers. She had already gotten over seeing Harry in his towel.

As Harry unwrapped his present she was waiting for the downfallen face he would try to hide when he saw his "present". When he finally succeeded in unwrapping it, and looked at the cover, he was momentarily surprised, and a little disappointed. _She knows I could read this book at Hogwarts_, thought Harry, but when he looked up at her he did his best to smile and act like it was a really nice gift, but Hermione started busting out laughing.

"Are you off your rocker?" asked Harry.

"No, it's just your not a really good actor Harry, if someone made a movie about your life, they wouldn't let you portray yourself," laughed Hermione. "That's not really your present, its bewitched, here I will show you." And with that, she removed the spells, and the cover now was entitled _Harry Potter; Pictures From Your Past_ in elegant, gold writing. As he flipped through it, Hermione noticed his smile grow more and more, and was sure she had gotten him a good birthday gift. She was even more sure when he gave her a huge hug a quick kiss on the cheek, and left the room to go shower, deciding to skip running today.

-------

Since Harry had the morning off, they were in Hermione's room talking when an owl flew in. Neither of them recognized it but they did recognize the small, tawny owl that had come in behind it.

"Harry, it's Pigwidgeon," Hermione told him, although he was perfectly able of telling this himself.

"Yeah, but whose owl is that," asked Harry"

'It has a paper with him, but the paper will not even start coming out till 10, so I'm not sure how it go here this early, I'll check, you get your present and read your birthday card from Ron," Hermione told him.

There wasn't really much he could say about the matter, she could be demanding sometimes, but he was eager to see what Ron had gotten him, as he was tearing off the first half of the wrapper, he looked at Hermione who had a surprised look on her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Harry, let me see your birthday card from Ron," demanded Hermione.

'But I haven't even opened up my present,' Harry started to say when he was cut off.

"Harry, the card please," Hermione demanded again while holding her hand out.

When Harry finally gave her the card she read what Ron wrote and said, "Well, that explains it, I'm so happy for them."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry

"Read the card," Hermione said simply.

So Harry took the card and read what Ron wrote.

_Harry,_

_Happy Birthday, I have sent my present and a paper. Dad has been promoted at the Ministry! As you will be able to read in the advanced copy of the Prophet dad got, he was promoted by the new Minister, I am so glad Fudge resigned, mum thinks it was from fear. Sorry you can't visit us, but I will see you on the train on September first. I got my letter from Hogwarts yesterday; I got seven OWLs, and didn't make it into Potions. I also didn't get the 6th Year Prefect Badge, I wonder who got it? Hope you like your present. _

_Ron_

_P.S. Ginny says Happy Birthday too, and that she paid for half of the present._

"That's great!' exclaimed Harry. "I'm really glad Mr. Weasley got promoted, they deserve it so much. "What job did he get promoted too by the way? And who is the new Minister?"

"Read the paper," Hermione again said simply. So one again, Harry took the paper from her hand and sat down to read.

**Big Changes at the Ministry**

_By_: Special Correspondent, Emily Parks

_Just last night former Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge stepped down from his position and the Wizengamot had the task of deciding who should replace him. Albus Dumbledore was of course the top vote, but he has once again declined the offer and backed Amelia Susan Bones, who in turn did become one of the very few female Ministers of Magic. Minister Bones was the former Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Her successor is Arthur Weasley, former head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. _

_Minister Bones has stated that she will take a more public stand against Voldemort and his followers, also known as Death Eaters…_

That was as far as he got when Hermione asked him if Minister Bones was one of main interrogators at his trial last summer. He told her it was but decided to stop reading the article. He had gotten what he needed to know, and approved of Minister Bones. He then thought of something else. "Hermione did you know you aren't guaranteed the prefect badge every year?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I knew. I'm not worried yet though, our letters usually arrive by August first. I still have a chance; the badges usually come with our book lists and such," Hermione replied.

"I wonder whose going to get the other Prefect Badge for Sixth Year," Harry asked.

Hermione didn't say anything at first but she did give him a look.

After a few minutes of silence she finally spoke. "Oh honestly Harry, don't tell me you really can not figure this out. The new prefect is going to be you," she told him, in a manner like explaining two plus two will always equals four.

"Well," began Harry, "Dumbledore did say that the only reason he didn't give me the badge was because he didn't want Voldemort to see how close we are, and now that that is out of the bag, I guess it could be possible," but as he said it he knew it was true, and hoped Ron wouldn't be mad or even jealous again.

"Well, I'm glad you see the light, now open up the present Ron and Ginny gave you and see if it compares with mine," Hermione told him. Harry wasn't sure if she really wanted him to choose, but figured she was joking.

When he opened up his gift he was surprised to find a snitch. He didn't think the Weasleys could afford to spend money on something like this. But then he realized that with Mr. Weasleys promotion, there would be a lot more money for being head of a department like that. He was actually thrilled Ron could afford more things now, it was another thing he would become moody or upset over, also another thing that caused jealousy.

"So?" asked Hermione.

"What do you mean "_so_"?" replied Harry.

"So, which present did you like better?" Hermione asked.

"I thought you were joking about that, you can't honestly want me to choose. Yours was careful and thought out, more of an emotional present. Ron and Ginny's was more of a playing to what I like sort of thing. There completely different. Why does it matter, it never has before?" Harry asked her.

_I'm not sure why it matters_, Hermione thought to herself, _it just does. _"I was just trying to make sure you appreciated my present. You couldn't have thought I honestly wanted you to choose," laughed Hermione, even though she really did want him to choose, for reasons unknown.

As Hermione sat there thinking, Harry pointed towards the windows. "A bunch more owls are coming," he told her.

"I wonder if they are more presents. Or maybe it's our Hogwarts letters!" exclaimed Hermione, jumping up and crossing towards the back window.

"Thankfully nobody could see anything on the back of the house, it would be sort of weird to see that many owls traveling in a pack to your house," pointed out Hermione.

"Yup, that's one of the great things at the Dursley household," Harry commented sarcastically. "There almost here, look."

And when Hermione turned her head back towards the window, the birds were indeed very close, practically upon them.

When the owls finally landed and stuck out their legs, Harry and Hermione found a present from Hagrid, a present from Fred and George, which was accompanied by a scarf, and a note from Tonks. The last owl that landed also brought the annual Hogwarts letters.

"I have always loved getting these," Hermione told Harry. "They always remind me of the first time I received my letter."

"Yeah, I had Hagrid to explain mine to me. What did you do when you read it?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, as soon as I finished reading the letter, Professor McGonagall knocked on the door and asked to speak with us about my education. She was dressed like a muggle so my parents thought she was from the local school, they hadn't read the letter yet. She asked me for my letter, explained it to them, they agreed, and here I am," explained Hermione. "Let's open our letters now."

As Harry opened up his letter, he received a double shock. Two badges fell out of the envelope; he was a Prefect and the Quidditch Captain.

Coming from the excited noise behind him, he determined Hermione had made Prefect as well, and sure enough when he turned around, she was pinning her badge to her clothes.

"I told you that you would get the prefect badge. Hey, why do you have two though?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, this is the Quidditch Captain Badge, the other one is the Prefect Badge," Harry told her.

"That's great Harry!" screamed Hermione, while rushing over and giving him a hug. "Although, I had sort of hoped Katie would get the badge. Ron will probably not like this."

"Yeah, I know. I remember when he looked into the Mirror of Erised and saw him being the Quidditch Captain and Head Boy. I'm sort of taking that away from him," mused Harry. "Wow that was so long ago."

"Yeah, it was, remember the troll?" asked Hermione.

"How could I forget? It was the day we became friends. It was one of the best turning points in my life," Harry told her.

"Aww, that's so sweet! It's nice when you actually say what you mean. You should try it more often," Hermione told him bluntly. She hated having to make Harry talk, or wait months for him to finally open up. It was rather frustrating actually.

The two continued to reminisce about the times when they had met and on through the years of their friendship, and before they knew it the morning had become afternoon. They had barely even noticed the time go by, and had forgotten all about the events of the morning.

Harry received a few more packages during the day, and wrote Ron and Ginny a letter while Hermione reviewed over the material of classes she would possible be taking, and before they knew it was night. As they walked from the living room to their bedrooms Harry turned towards Hermione and said with a sly grin, "Get some sleep tonight, I have a surprise for you in the morning." And with that, he smartly walked into his room and shut the door.

But when Harry entered his room, he did not immediately go to sleep. He got out his photo album and had a look through it and one again realized just how lucky a person he was. He would have endured another eleven years with the Dursleys to have friends like his.

As he got ready for bed, he thought over his plan for the next day. It was a nice thing to do. Nothing big, but it needed to be done for Hermione. _I hope she's not mad_ was Harry's last coherent thought before he fell into a deep untroubled sleep.

---------

_Hi, it's Ethann. Will you please review, I'm not sure what people think about this story, and I'm starting to think it's bad. Please Review to tell me what you think._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ethan:** Hey, sorry for such a long time between posts. I'm not sure if some of you realized the last paragraph of chater four was changed. I forgot to edit it beforeI submitted it. Thanks for everyone's reviews! It's nice to know how your doing, keeps you from writing bad. Please Review_

Hermione had been improving little by little in the short period of time allowed. She really just tried not to think about it. She would still burst into tears on several occasions, and sometimes had to be left alone. She was also sort of grateful Harry's family was nothing like her own. There were fewer memories to bring up that way. She still missed her dad terribly so, but she was trying hard to live without him. It was just another task in her life that she would once again rival over.

When Hermione woke up the next morning at half past nine, the first thing she heard were voices downstairs. They sounded vaguely familiar, but her sleepy head didn't feel like processing it all right then. _Shower first,_ thought Hermione, _and then I'll go downstairs._

When Hermione finished getting dressed, casual but nice for the 'special' occasion that Harry had mentioned, she got up to walk downstairs. She did another check with her mirror to make sure she looked okay. She was caught up in the moment that she generally didn't care what she looked like inside of the house, but the moment passed fast enough as she opened her door.

She found it odd that nobody was upstairs. Dudley, who was usually on his computer or in his room wasn't in his room either. She had tried to talk to him, but he would always, for some odd reason, grab his bottom and run. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley weren't much better. Mrs. Dursley would only talk to her occasionally and Mr. Dursley tried to avoid her all together. He was working strangely long hours most nights._ He would often come home smelling of whiskey,_ thought Hermione while walking down the stairs, but what she found was a surprise.

--------

Harry woke up and got ready the next morning by seven am. He was up early today even though they were skipping their morning run. He was up early to get ready for Hermione's surprise. He knew she thought it was going to be a fun surprise, but this was more of a necessary surprise. She needed this, even though she probably didn't know she needed it.

He went down and started cleaning up the house. Aunt Petunia and Dudley would be gone by nine because they were driving to town for the day. Luckily, that meant Harry and Hermione would have the house to themselves, till around dinner time, and they didn't have to intrude on Mrs. Figg.

He had the whole house cleaned at eight, and went to start fixing breakfast. Cleaning and cooking were things he had had to learn while living with the Dursleys. _I'm glad it's not my life anymore,_ thought Harry, _but being the savior of the wizarding world and trying to defeat the world's greatest evil isn't a picnic either._

He was just entering the kitchen when Dudley came down and informed him they were leaving early. _The earlier the better_, thought Harry, he wasn't sure exactly what time their guest would arrive.

He was busy putting on the kettle when the Durlsyes left, without as much as a goodbye. They had started letting him do more things around the house now that another wizard was here. It was their way of punishing him, without technically punishing him. He was expected to clean his room and fix his own meals now, but was still not made to do heavy work. It actually turned out better this way.

When he heard a car drive up, not even two minutes after the Aunt Petunia and Dudley had left, he figured they had forgotten something and came back. So he was just a little surprised when the door was knocked on.

He was even a little more surprised to find a little old lady standing before him.

"Am I supposed to just stand here?" demanded the old lady. "Honestly, young gentlemen like you should respect your elders." _She turned to the woman behind her._ "Come on in dear."

And before Harry could utter another word, the crazy old woman pushed herself inside, followed by a woman with just slightly large front teeth and a slightly large belly.

"Hello, Harry. It's nice to meet you again. Thank you very much for inviting me," said Jane Granger.

"Hello, Mrs. Granger," said Harry. "I'm fixing breakfast right now. The tea is ready though if you want some."

"Thank you. Is Hermione up yet?" she asked?

"Umm, she's not up yet. Actually, she doesn't even know your coming. It was supposed to be a surprise," Harry told her, while walking towards the kitchen.

"Yes, just ignore me. I'm old so it just doesn't matter, right?" asked the old woman.

"Oh, sorry," said Harry, "would you like some tea?"

"Of course I don't," she said. And with that she winked at him and opened and shut the door.

_What in the world,_ thought Harry, _who was that?_ But he was cut off by Mrs. Granger speaking.

"Oh, okay…," Harry said, stunned by this lady. "Oh, the tea, this way Mrs. Granger," Harry said, after an uncomfortable silence.

As she followed him, Harry explained to her how Hermione had been crying in her room, and how it seemed she was afraid for someone to see her in a weak moment. Mrs. Granger told him that her husband was very close to Hermione. "He was a great man," she said at one moment, while crying silently.

"She just always seems so happy," Harry told her. "I wasn't happy at all when my godfather died over the summer. I just don't understand why she thinks she needs to hide it."

_I'm not sure why I thought this was a good idea,_ Harry thought while waiting for Mrs. Granger to answer_, I'm only making her cry._

"It's probably a pride thing," Jane Granger explained to Harry. "The whole Granger side has it, and it's double for her. She's afraid that people will not take her seriously or respect her if she's weak. Being a muggle born probably makes it worse. She told us some people consider her a low life. She earned her respect the hard way, and is probably afraid to lose it."

"Oh," was all Harry said. _It never occurred to me as a pride thing,_ he thought. _I still think it's because she doesn't have someone to grieve properly with though._

"Harry, may I ask you something?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"I guess," answered Harry.

"And you promise to tell the truth?" she asked again.

"Sure," Harry told her.

"Okay, then," she started, "do you have any feelings for Hermione? You do seem to care for her greatly, and I just wanted to know."

"Wow, that question was sort of out of the blue. Well, it's complicated…," he began, before he was interrupted.

"It's a simple question Harry, do you care for my daughter?" she asked again.

_I have been thinking about this for the last couple of days,_ Harry admitted to himself, _but the question still remains do I?_

"Well," started Harry, "the truth is…"

"MUM!" yelled Hermione, standing on the staircase, "it's so great to see you!"

"Hermione, come give me a hug! It does feel like a whole year has already passed what with, well…everything," Mrs. Granger said, while Hermione threw herself into her mother's arms.

As they were chattering away at the kitchen table, Harry continued to fix breakfast. He obviously wasn't going to be missed.

About twenty minutes later, the pancakes, sausage, and the quarters of grapefruit were all ready. The coffee and milk was set on the table, and the plates were set, and they started to eat and talk.

Since Mrs. Granger and Harry hadn't ever had a real conversation before this morning, it was a little strained for awhile, but eventually everything was just fine. Harry thought Mrs. Granger was actually very nice. They talked for about an hour about things, until Harry excused himself, claiming he needed to clean his room. He secretly wanted to give them some time alone. The whole point of Mrs. Granger's visit was to try and help get some closure, and sure enough when he checked back in on them an hour later, they were both crying. He knew one day of talking wasn't going to fix the problem, but it might help having someone to talk to, that is going through the same thing. _I lost Sirus, but that's nothing compared to losing a real father you have known for sixteen years,_ thought Harry, _or you husband._

He turned to walk back upstairs, but was stopped by a sudden thought. _Why is Hermione's mum's stomach so big? _Harry thought to himself. _I never noticed it while we were sitting down, but now that I see her from the side…_

_That's going to be a big difference is age, if she is pregnant. She must be at least thirty six, _Harry guessed. She didn't look that old after all, but he doubted a Granger would have a child before twenty.

These new thoughts carried Harry all the way to his room, where he found an owl perched on his bed. When he took off the letter from the strange owl, he didn't recognize the gold seal with the two wands crossed over a galleon. When he opened the letter, it turned out to be something he hadn't even thought he would receive; Sirius' will.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_It is with deepest regret that we must send you this, but it is also our duty as guardians of your gold. With the death of Sirius Black, his will states that everything would pass to you. The exception is 1,000 galleons that would be willed to Remus Lupin. You are hereby entitled to the remaining 1,000,000 galleons that have accumulated over the Black's time. You are also entitled to the Black estates, which are located in London, America, and Australia. There is also a house elf, named Kreacher, who is your property. There has been no living family in the other two estates mentioned above. Your presence will be required on August 31st for the transfer of money between the vaults, and for your signature on the deeds. _

_We are deeply sorry for your loss,_

_Griphook_

_Head of Wizard Will's Transfers_

Harry just sat there in shock. A will had certainly not even occurred to him. He also had no idea Sirius had that much money or that many houses. He really wasn't sure what he could do with them. _Maybe they could be useful to the Order _he thought. _They probably have the same protections as Grimmauld Place. _

Harry never realized tears were flowing down his face, as once again he relived the night at the Hall of Prophecy. He never realized when Hermione came into his room and came and sat by him. He never even realized the tears falling down her face until she hugged him. They sat there for over an hour just hugging and crying silently, both from fathers lost. They needed this, needed each other to help them through this. It was comforting to show weakness, and yet still be protected. They had both been unwilling to let go. Harry had thought he had dealt with everything, but he had only suppressed it. He had needed someone just as badly as he thought Hermione did. Today was their first big step of recovery they would take together.

When their cries finally subsided, they gave each other one final huge hug, and Hermione left for her room. They were both going to lye down for a while. They both needed time to think.

------

It was about two o'clock when Hermione finally got up. She was a little surprised to find Harry was taking a walk. She figured he was walking around the park, because Tonks wasn't off duty tomorrow. _Fridays are supposed to be fun, _Hermione thought to herself._ Today was a good day though, just really different. It was so sweet to have mum come over. _And once again the question that had been plaguing her mind came back to her: _And what about me and Harry? Something does seem different, but what? Do I like him…?_

But as it always seems, her thoughts were interrupted as she saw Harry.

"I just want to thank you for today Harry. There really wasn't any reason for you to do that, and yet you still did it. You have no idea how much this means to me," Hermione told Harry.

"Course there was," he laughed, "your one of my best friends and you needed it. I want to thank you for earlier too. I guess I didn't realize I needed it also."

It became a comfortable silence after that. All things needed to be said were said, and they fell into an easy walk around the park. They would occasionally speak, and Hermione filled him in on her mum leaving early. She was sort of vague on the details. She mentioned a doctor once, but pretty much left it at that.

As it was steadily getting darker, the two headed back to the house to eat supper. When they reached the house and walked into the kitchen, nothing was there, so they went to the garage and neither car was back yet.

"They probably met up with Uncle Vernon for a fancy supper," Harry told Hermione.

"They probably didn't want to risk coming back and having to take us with them. They have been gone more than usual now that we can do magic and you're here."

"Well, I'm not going to take it anymore!" exclaimed Hermione. "I am sick and tired of having them ignore me these last two weeks. I will show them that it is courteous to be nice to your guests. I really don't know how you deal with them, but I have had enough!"

And with that she stormed up into her room and slammed the door.

_It's only like seven o'clock_, thought Harry._ Maybe her emotions are just a little mixed up after today, but for some reason I think she meant it. _

Harry was extremely bored after Hermione's departure, so he got out his Firebolt and decided to polish it. It had been another one of Hermione's great gifts._ Most of them were good, except maybe the homework planner,_ he thought. _She really did outdo herself this yeah though, now I have to find something really exceptional for her also. Maybe I should ask Tonks to look around for me when she goes to buy our books and stuff. Or to bring back some order forms from some shops and I could mail-order it. I should ask her tomorrow. Come to think of it, I'm a little tired to, I think I will just take a nap._

As Harry changed and got ready for bed, he heard the Dursley's car drive up, and then them entering the house. Even if he wasn't sure by that point if that was actually them, he heard the voices drifting up the stairs. They were being extremely loud actually. It sounded like an argument. _Maybe Dudley got caught smoking again,_ thought Harry. That was the topic of the argument during the first week of summer break. He blocked everything out while getting into bed but it still took him over an hour to get to sleep.

As Harry was dreaming, he thought he heard a voice shout _Silencio! _But when he awoke everything was quiet. _They probably went to bed,_ thought Harry. _Merlin, known they need to. _And he laid his head back down and was asleep before it hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Previous Night…** _

_I'm so sick and tired if them_, thought Hermione, as she slammed her door shut. She was trying to calm herself down as she walked towards the bed, but thoughts kept coming back. _Just because we can do magic they are prejudice against us. If it is the last thing I do, it will be to get something on them. I would much rather get something on Mrs. Dursley though. Harry is her blood family, and she neglected him all these years, and allowed her husband and son to do the same. It will be her I focus on, _thought Hermione while climbing intobed.

It was then that the Dursleys made their loud appearance downstairs. She had started to cool back down, but the Dursleys making their sudden appearance just reminded her of everything. Hermione was sick and tired of being discriminated against because she was who she was. In the wizarding world it was because she was muggle-born. And now, where she thought she was safe form the ridicule, she was being discriminated because she was a witch. She never would discriminate against anyone. Race and the level of society didn't affect her. And it was them refusing to look at her, combined with everything else, which had finally put her over the top. She was done trying to pretend words like "mudblood" didn't affect her. She would show those bigoted people that she was worthy of their respect.

_WHY ARE THEY BEING SO LOUD? It's like they don't care we are trying to get some sleep, _thought Hermione, which was probably true. _We still have to spend a month here, and I will be damned if things don't change_. She knew she needed to calm down, but she couldn't help it. It was five years of being discriminated against that was driving her to do something vengeful. Nothing too bad, because she couldn't live with herself, but something that says, "_Hey don't mess with me". _

_I'm going to search around tomorrow and see what I can find_, she thought. _I think Harry mentioned they were leaving again, so I'll have a go at the attic. I need some sleep now though, so they need to shut up._

And with that she laid down to try and sleep. But an hour later when they arguing continue, she got up and quietly opened her door. She very quietly sneaked down the stairs, skipped the creaking bottom step,and went into the kitchen.

"_Silencio!" _she shoutedand with that she turned on her heel and walked to her room with a huge grin on her face. She had an excellent sleep after that.

----

When Harry woke up the next morning, it was eerily quiet. They were always some commotion going on downstairs. Whether it be talking in the kitchen, or the telly blaring, there was always noise. The noiselessness of the house unnerved him. He pulled on his pants from the prior day and cast a silencing charm on his door to keep it from creaking. It opened without a sound and he looked around the hall. Dudley wasn't in his room, and Aunt Petunia wasn't in hers.

_Maybe they left early_, he thought. _Or Dudley went to work with Uncle Vernon_. He knew neither option were likely, but couldn't think of any better explanation.

He was extremely surprised to find the Durslsys sitting on the couch and not saying anything. They just looked at him with anger on their faces, and a little fear.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

They didn't answer.

"Umm, okay. I'll just leave then," said Harry, turning towards the hall,

But as he turned towards the hall, Uncle Vernon stood up and starting waving his arms around, and stamping his foot.

"What in the world? Why don't you actually say something?" repeated Harry, who was completely dumbfounded. Then he thought of the dream where he heard a voice shout _Silencio! "Finite Incantatem," _yelled Harry.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" demanded Uncle Vernon, when he was finally able to use his voice. "Why did that girl use a s…sp…spell on us?" he demanded again.

"What girl?" Harry asked. "And I have no clue why someone used a spell on you."

"The one with the bushy hair," piped in Aunt Petunia. "I think her name was Harriett."

"My name is Hermione actually," said a girl with bushy brown hair, while coming down the stairs. "And I used a _spell_ on you to get you to shut up. You were being awfully loud and inconsiderate, actually. We were trying to sleep."

"I'm not exactly sure as to why there was an argument, but we all had a hard day, and I thought it was quite rude to just ignore us," continued Hermione. "Also, I'm sorry if I am not being respectful, because I generally am to all adults, but, and forgive me for saying so, you have not earned my respect. You act more like children then _we_ do."

And with that, Hermione turned around and calmly walked back up the stairs, leaving a stunned Harry and Dursley family behind.

-------

Over the next week and a half the household was sort of tense. The Dursleys no longer went out of their way to forget about their guest. They would even occasionally say a few words, but everything had a forced effort behind it.

Hermione had, as she said she would, searched around the house. There wasn't much in the attic actually. Mrs. Dursley obviously did not like clutter. Either that or she went to great lengths to get rid of her past. It didn't help that Hermione did not know what to try next. She had thought about going into Mrs. Dursley's room and having a look around, but decided against it. She was afraid to take it that far. Attics and around the house were one thing, but actually searching someone's private room was another.

She wasn't the only one having trouble in the house either.

Harry was having trouble, too. He was dumbfounded as to what had caused this change in Hermione. He wasn't sure if he preferred her this way or not. He had only seen her cry a few times, and wasn't sure if this was healthy or not. She seemed to have just tried to forget all together. They spent time together, and everything was the same. It was when they were separated, he noticed things. She would occasionally open drawers or disappear for awhile into the attic. But, besides that, everything was fine. They continued to grow closer. Having Ron not there was strangely pleasant. It was always fun with Ron, but it was different somehow now, and Harry was only just now beginning to suspect why. The trouble was, Ron and Ginny were coming today and wouldn't be leaving till the night. He knew Ron liked Hermione and still thought Ginny might have a thing for him. He wasn't sure how this would play out.

--------

Harry had gotten a letter telling him that if he wanted, Ron and Ginny would be able to stay for the day. He had, of course, wanted them to come, and owled Ron and Ginny right away. He did fill sort of guilty for not continuing to write them letters. School was about to start in half a month and the communication had been lacking between the group. He was really glad they were coming though, but was still sort of on edge about it too. He never had before been afraid to see Ron. He had, at one time, sort of been afraid to see Ginny, but only when he was younger and she was obsessive. Everything was thankfully okay now.

_Except for the fact that my best mate is practically in love over my other best friend and I might like her too,_ thought Harry. _And it doesn't help that I think Ginny still has a thing for me. Stupid, bloody relationships, _he thought angrily.

While he was thinking, he wasn't aware that three people were watching him from his doorway. He had left it open so he would be able to hear a knock at the door.

"HEY, MATE!" yelled a voice from the door, startling him from his thoughts. He was actually starting to try and describe his relationship with a certain person, and had once again been interrupted.

"RON! GINNY! I didn't hear you come in," he said happily, forgetting all his worries instantly.

"Hermione was waiting by the door," explained Ginny. "She was trying to make it a surprise. Oh, Harry, I'm so glad to see you!" she said suddenly, throwing herself at him in a hug.

"Oh," said Harry, caught by surprise. "I'm glad to see you too."

"Harry, I just thought of something. How did you get the Dursleys to agree to Ron and Ginny coming for the day?" asked Hermione. "Come to think of it, where are the Dursleys today?"

"Professor Dumbledore took care of it actually," stated Harry. "He didn't give me all the details in his letter from Fawkes, but he did say to not worry about it. Oh, he said you guys could spend the night too, because they won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Order members are around the house, so it should be safe, and he mentioned that you guys can do magic while your staying here."

"That's cool!" exclaimed Ron. "I've missed doing magic. Mum makes us wash dishes by hand and everything. She refuses to do it with her wand. Anyways, Harry, may I have a word later?"

"Umm, sure, why?" asked Harry.

"What's there to do around here?" interrupted Ginny, trying to regain Harry's attention, but was disappointed when he didn't answer.

"There's not much to do around here," responded Hermione. "I've taken up a sort of project to take care of my free time. We can do mock battles and things later though, if you want. Play some games, watch the telly. It's still better than cleaning the house for fun."

She was instantly sorry for saying that when Harry's face changed immediately when Grimmauld Place was mentioned. She knew completely how he felt. If someone had mentioned her father so unexpectedly like she had, she would run from the room. As it was, she was already starting to tear up. And when Harry fled the room, she followed, leaving an uncomfortable Ron and Ginny behind.

------

It was about mid-afternoon and the foursome had decided to start the mock battles. They had early tried monopoly, an American game they found in Dudley's room. Hermione was familiar with the game, and Harry grasped the concept easily enough, but it was Ron and Ginny that had a hard time, so they had finally moved on.

It was going to begin as a few warm-up battles; nothing serious and just minor jinxes, curses, and other spells. Eventually it would move to high jinxes and such. Eventually they would do two on two and three on one after doing a championship like thing to determine the better fighters.

"What happens if we get hurt?" asked Ron. "It's not exactly like we can run to the Hospital Wing."

"I've been preparing potions for this, actually," stated Hermione. "I figured we might get hurt, so I started brewing all sorts of healing potions and I also worked on healing charms."

"That's great!" exclaimed Ron. "You really are always prepared."

"Whose facing who?" asked Ginny.

"Umm, you and Harry," responded Ron. "I need to talk to Hermione for a minute."

"Ron, what do you nee…" started Hermione, but was cut of by Ron.

"It's private," was all he responded.

"Oh, um okay then. I guess we will see you in a few minutes," Hermione told Harry and Ginny, while Ron dragged her from the room.

----

"RON!" exclaimed Hermione. "What is it? Stop dragging me through the house. I _am _capable of walking."

"Sorry, I just have wanted to speak with you, and I couldn't exactly talk to you about this in a letter. I'm not Vicky…"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Hermione, already getting angry. "Why did you bring me all the way out here to talk about Victor?"

_Oh, bloody hell,_ thought Ron, _I've already messed up. "_Nothing, it meant nothing. I was just talking nonsense." He was completely relieved when Hermione started to settle back down. Harry had mentioned early that she had been having a hard time. _Damn, I never did get that word with Harry. I had meant to ask him what he thought I should do. Oh well, I have already started._

"Ron, what is it?" asked Hermione. She had just noticed that he looked extremely nervous and was already a faint pink around the ears, and she was worried.

"Umm," he began. "This is really hard to say, Hermione. I know this may come as a shock to you but I think you should know. I myself only began realizing it last year and I had wanted to say something to you before summer break, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. This is really hard to say and I'm not sure how to begin so I'm just going to say it."

-----

"So, should we begin?" asked Harry, a little nervously. He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of fighting Ginny. He knew she had a killer bat bogey hex, but he couldn't recall any other spectacular spells from her.

"Yeah, I guess we should," responded Ginny.

"Where do you reckon we should start?" asked Harry.

"The living room looks fine, if we move the furniture and silence the room," she said.

"Umm, okay. I guess I will just shrink the furniture. _Reducio! Silencio!" _

And the furniture was gone. Actually, it was just extremely small, but it looked gone.

_This is weird_, thought Harry, having never seen this room empty.

"I guess we should get started," Ginny said. _I'll prove to him that I'm worthy of noticing, by beating him._

"Yeah, I guess. Do you think we should wait for the others?" In case something goes wrong?" Harry asked, stalling for time.

"No, I think we will be fine alone," she answered. "Now draw your wand and get ready."

They faced towards each other, with wands drawn, across the room. They then bowed to each other, following wizard customs. Raised their wands, and Harry began counting to three.

"Two…One…" said Harry.

"Petrificus Totalus!" shouted Ginny.

But Harry dodged it easily, and being afraid to hurt her, cast the tickling charm, Rictusempra

"Protego!" she shouted.

"Incarcerous!" he shouted back. This spell didn't make it but it did break the Protego Charm. Petrificus Totalus and Expelliarmus he shouted again, right after another on opposite sides of her. She unluckily dived to the right and hit the Expelliarmus spell and her wand went flying into Harry's hand.

She rose from the floor looking dejected and went to retrieve her wand.

"Sorry, Ginny, I didn't mean to hurt you or anything," he said.

"I'm fine Harry. I'm not a brittle person, and I do play Quidditch, I think I can handle falling down. I won't break from a little rough play," she laughed. "It's okay, promise."

"Good, I mean I was only trying to win, and I didn't use anything powerful or hurtful…"

"Harry, I said its fine. Now lets do something fun. Show me some cool spells," she said.

"Well, there is this one I found while reading yesterday, but it has to be placed on something living," he said.

"As long as it's not harmful or anything, use it on me. I don't care, I just need a laugh," she responded. "I won't get mad, promise."

"Well, okay…LEVICORPUS!" he said.

------

"You what?" she asked.

"I said I think I might have feelings for you, Hermione. I think I might have had them for awhile," he responded again. She had already asked him to repeat himself once and he was beginning to think she was in shock.

"Ron, you can't…" she began.

"Why," he asked. "Why can I not have feelings for you?"

"Ron, come on," Hermione said. "We argue constantly, and it could destroy our friendship and…"

"I know this, Hermione!" he exclaimed, getting frustrated. "I have thought of every possible consequence for this. None of that matters. You just have to take a leap and hope for the best."

"Ron, I'm so sorry, but I just don't think we're made for each other, and I don't think this relationship will last!" she exclaimed. _Why does he not get this? _Hermione thought to herself.

"But why…" Ron persisted. "Why will this not work?" he asked, showing his stubborn self. "I thought you loved me…"

"I do love you, Ron. I'm afraid just not in the, _I'm-in-love-with-you,_ sort of way. I'd even be willing to give it a try, if there weren't so many downsides. It could hurt our friendship, we argue constantly, and I just don't think it would work, and what about Harry?" she asked.

And that's what stuck with Ron. Harry….Harry….always Harry. Then something struck him so hard it hurt. "Hermione, that's the reason you don't love me isn't it? Its Harry you love…isn't it?" he asked, begging for the truth and wishing it weren't so.

"Ron," she began, "why do you always revert to Ha…"

"Hermione, please, please, just tell me the truth. I have to know. Is it Harry?"

**-----**

**Hey, it's Ethan again, or rather, Ethann. Someone else already had the name Ethan. Thanks again to all of your reviews, and please keep them coming. I would be glad to repsond to any questions you may ahve conserning the story.**

Serindipity9: _Thank you so much for your ideas, and please dont be hurt or mad if I do not use them; I have already thought of what Harry will do. LoL, I won't do anything cliche like jewelry, don't worry._


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't know," Hermione said a little hesitantly. She wasn't sure how Ron was taking this. "Maybe he is the reason. I just don't know yet. I do have feelings for Harry; I'm just not sure what they are…"

"SO YOU DO!" screamed Ron. "Why Harry? Why is it always bloody _Harry_?"

_Oh my god,_ thought Hermione. He's having a break down or something. "Ron, please calm down," she said soothingly. "I'm really sorry that I don't feel the same for you, and I hope that we can still be friends…"

She felt horrible having to do this. Ron was getting really red and was starting to tear up, and she for once didn't know what to do. He sat there, taking it all in, and finally opened his mouth to reply. Luckily it was in a more calm tone of voice, shocked calm, but calm nonetheless.

"I don't think we can actually," Ron replied softly. "You really have no idea how this feels. You ask a person the question your most afraid of and get rejected. It just hurts Hermione. It _hurts! _I know you can't understand this and I think I need to go. I need to be alone and think about things, sort them out."

"Ron, wait!" she yelled, as he turned towards the door. "Please, don't go. We can work this out, I promise."

"Hermione this isn't something you can just work out," he protested a little angry again, and a little like he was about to break down. "I just want to go and be alone. Can't you respect that?

"Yes, Ron I can, but listen to me. Stay here and be alone, and when you need someone to talk to you will have Harry or Ginny. I'll promise to keep my distance," she said.

"Maybe, but could you just leave, I need time to think," he said, trying as hard as possible to keep his face from showing emotion. He was not going to break down in front of her, no matter how hard he had to try.

"Yes, I'll go check on Harry and Ginny," she said, as she turned to leave.

As she opened the door, she turned around. "Ron, I really am sorry." And with that she shut the door behind her.

------------

"LET ME DOWN!" screamed Ginny. "HOW DARE YOU USE THAT JINX ON ME!"

"You said you wanted to learn a cool spell, and that was the first one that came to mind." Harry told her, trying to keep form laughing. It was very funny to see Ginny hanging by her ankle, in mid air, with that shocked and angry face.

"JUST USE THE COUNTER-CURSE!" she hollered back.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the counter-curse. I'm not sure if this is right, but I'll try," he told her, face screwed up as he was trying to remember.

"Oh yeah…..it's nonverbal also, so yeah, I hope this works. "_LIBERACORPUS_!" he shouted inside his head.

"OUCH! THAT HURT!" Ginny screamed, after hitting the floor. "I said to not do anything harmful!"

"I didn't think it would be harmful," he told her. "The spell didn't throw you on the floor. That was just the effect of the spell. Anyways, you said you wouldn't get mad."

"I guess," she responded, not looking to happy at not being allowed to get mad. "But you still could have warned me."

"Yeah, I guess so, but then it wouldn't have been fun," he laughed. "Anyways, now you can use it on Ron or someone if they are bugging you."

"I guess. I'm not really in the mood to do spells anymore though, so do you want to go to something else?" she asked, hoping it would be something for romantic. "Like…"

"Actually, if you don't mind…..I'd like to duel someone," interrupted a girl from the hall.

"There you are! I was starting to wonder where you and Ron had gotten off to," said Harry. "I guess I could duel you, if Ginny doesn't mind, she was saying something when you came in.

"No, I don't mind. Actually I'll duel you Hermione. Harry probably needs a rest," Ginny informed the room.

"I'm not tired! Anyways, I thought you were tired of spells?" Harry asked.

"I'm all better now," she told them. _I'm so sick and tired of Hermione interrupting everything. It's always Hermione this and Hermione that. Well, today it's going to be Ginny, not Hermione, _thought Ginny._ I'm going to take her out of the picture today!_

"Umm okay then. What level spells?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing bad, I guess intermediate spells, maybe some advanced," Hermione said, starting to get a little uneasy from Ginny's icy tone. "I studied healing spells and have some potions ready, so we should be okay."

_Yes, of course you did,_ thought Ginny. "That really was a wonderful idea. You are always prepared for everything. Should we get started?"

"Yeah, I'll watch and make sure everything is fair," piped in Harry. He wasn't sure what Ginny's problem was, but he hoped she would calm down. "Now bow and both of you back down to the other sides of the room." "Okay," he said when they had both retreated to the appropriate distances, "Three…..two….."

And that was when it all started when Ginny cast her infamous _Bat-Boogey-Hex_ a little too early.

"PROTEGO!" yelled Hermione from the room, looking shocked and a little angry. _I can't believe she did that. Luckily my shield charm blocked it,_ thought Hermione as she yelled "CONFUNDO!"

Ginny easily dodged the returned spell, but the confundus charm she almost got hit by. She threw herself on the ground and screamed "REDUCTO!"

Harry couldn't believe it. It seemed like Ginny was more trying to hurt Hermione then win the duel, it made him proud to see Hermione dodge her spell and send two _reducto_ spells in quick succession at Ginny in return, forcing Ginny to once again throw herself on the ground.

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS," Ginny shouted back and it unfortunately hit Hermione, locking her legs together. "STUPEFY," she shouted again while Hermione was down.

Hermione rolled to get away from the stunning spell and shouted, "PETRIFICUS TOTALES! FINIITE INCANTATEM," she shouted again, while pointing her wand at her legs, ending the leg-locker jinx.

"FURNUNCULUS," Ginny shouted, while diving sideways from Hermione's jinx, but she aimed very badly and didn't get even close. Hermione's body would not be breaking out into boils today. By the time she got up Hermione had sent a stunning spell at her, which she then had to dodge.

"AVIS" Hermione said again, while Ginny rolled away. She could have easily just won but she was mad and wanted to play. She also wasn't ready to give up a way of expressing her emotions; Ron and her dad. This was a good outlet.

When Ginny got up she saw birds flying in the air but didn't pay any attention, she narrowed her eyes and shot an _incendio _spell at Hermione, which was easily put out with an extinguishing spell.

"OPPUNGO," Hermione shouted, waiting to see what Ginny would do.

_What does that spell do?_ Ginny wondered, but understood when a dozen birds suddenly shot down at her face. "INCENDIO," she shouted but it only killed two, and then they were upon her.

_I do feel a little bad_, thought Hermione while laughing, _but she did ask for it. Should I end it now? I guess I should, those birds are scratching her face._

"IMPEDIMENTA," Hermione shouted at the whole scene, causing them to all slow down. "EXPELLIARMUS" she then shouted, causing Ginny's wand to fly from her hand into Hermione's left hand. "Finite Incantatem," she then said, without yelling, winning her the duel. She then walked over to help Ginny up because she had fallen over while ducking. "Episke," she said to mend Ginny's cuts. And "tergeo" she then said to get the blood off.

"Thanks, Hermione. That was a good duel. Congratulations," Ginny said, although Hermione didn't completely buy into it. She could tell Ginny wasn't very happy about losing and for some reason was even less happy losing to her.

"Ginny, is something the matter?" Hermione asked.

"No, why would you think that?" Ginny asked, slightly sarcastically.

"Harry," Hermione said while turning towards him. "Would you please give up a minute alone?"

"Yeah, I guess. Do you know where Ron is?" he asked them.

"Yes, I do," responded Hermione. "But he said he wanted to be alone for awhile, so it might be better to do something else."

"Okay, I'll go fix some lunch or something," Harry said, while leaving the room.

"Okay Ginny, out with it. What's your problem?" Hermione asked.

"It's nothing, Hermione. I was just trying to look good for Harry. He mentioned early that the D.A. was going to be different and the top people would be the elite," Ginny lied; she didn't want anyone knowing about her crush.

"Oh, okay………if that's all," Hermione said, not sure if Ginny was telling the truth or not. But the reason did seem justified. Harry had mentioned it earlier when they arrived. "Would you like some lunch?"

"Yeah, please. I'm ravenous," Ginny responded. She was glad Hermione had accepted her answer.

-----------------

It was later that night and they had all retired to the living room to talk and mess around and wait for Fawke's arrival in half an hour. Ron had come out of hiding about an hour before and seemed to be keeping everything together. They were getting along fine, even though Ron and Hermione seemed to barely talk to one another.

"Do you think Marietta still has the word _Snitch_ written across her face," Ron asked.

"Maybe, but I doubt it. They hadn't found a cure before we left school, and Madam Pomphrey is the best around. I don't even think Dumbledore knows the answer, or he would have done something by now."

"Oh, I doubt they know the correct counter-jinx, considering I created that spell on my own," Hermione said. "I've been working on that a lot lately, actually."

"Oh my god, Hermione, really?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah," Hermione answered, "why?"

"I remember dad taking about it once," she replied. "He had been talking about how there were always so many shortages in a special department of the Department of Mysteries. Something to do with being able to create spells and how it was a rare gift. How long have you been doing it?"

"Oh, I didn't know that," Hermione said. "Well, that was my fourth attempt at creating a spell. The other three didn't work and when we came up with the D.A. idea I thought it would be good to have a good spell for punishment. I looked in the library but everything was so obvious and could be countered so simply, so I just decided to create one."

"I wish I could create spells," Harry said. "It would be useful to have an upper-hand every now and then."

"You never know until you try. I wasn't for sure if I could at first either. I could try and teach you later, if you want," she informed him. "We have tons of time here anyways. We can do it after your tutoring in potions or something."

"Harry, can I have a word?" interrupted Ronald.

"Yeah, in a moment," he responded. "Hermione I would love that! When can we start?"

"I'm not sure. Let me make sure I can actually do this by creating another spell, and if I can I'll tell you. I'm afraid it was just a fluke."

"I doubt it," Ginny said. "You have to be extremely smart and also figure out how to balance the spell, otherwise it won't work. There's something else but I can't remember what Dad said.

"Oh, that part was easy. I just thought about what I wanted done and how I could describe that in a spell. Then I sort of just thought about it for awhile, like names and such. And I came up with _papule snitch_. It surprised me how easy it was. So, I tried it, but it didn't work. You have to find out the correct wand-movement also. That's where I had a little trouble. I had never read a book that shows you how to find out a wand movement, they always just tell you what's right for which spell. I was stuck. I searched for weeks and still couldn't find anything, so I asked Professor McGonagall, who brought me to Professor Dumbledore. He told me it was more of a mental connection to the spell and that I needed to just mediate on it."

"And that worked?" asked Harry.

"Not at first. I sat in my dormitory for hours just thinking about what the spell meant and how I could focus the words into my wand and it just came to me. It was sort of a jab, like you were placing the pimples on the person face. Watch, I'll show you," Hermione said. "It's difficult to explain. Ginny come here."

"No, I will not. I'm not getting pimples put on _my_ face!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I can take them back off. The first thing I did was come up with a counter curse before I jinxed that paper," said Hermione. "I promise."

"Oh, fine," Ginny said reluctantly. "But don't you dare write something mean."

"I won't. Stand in the middle of the room, behind the coffee table," Hermione directed. She was a little nervous to be showing off her spell to others. "Okay, three, two, one..._PAPULE WEASLEY!"_

And sure enough when the beam of light hit Ginny, the word _Weasley_ was spelled across her face. She shrieked when she saw herself in the mirror and demanded them be taken off now. She turned around and waited in the corner because the guys were laughing at her hysterically.

"_PAPULE ELIMANITUS," _screamed Hermione. "See you swish and jab. You swish on the first word and jab on the second word. Who wants to try?"

"I would, but do you mind if me and Harry have a word first?" asked Ron. He refused to look at Hermione why he asked.

"Umm, yeah, sure," Hermione replied uncertainly. She assumed the subject was going to be about her. "I'll show Ginny how to do the curse on me."

"Thanks," Ron said hurriedly. "Come on Harry."

---------

"Ron, what's the matter?" asked Harry. "You like really nervous about something."

"Remember that word I had wanted with you when we arrived?" asked Ron. When Harry continued to look blankly Ron continued, "Well, it concerned Hermione and how I feel about her. I wanted you to tell me if you thought it was a good idea or not, and when we didn't get a chance to talk I went ahead and did it."

"When?" asked Harry.

"When you and Ginny were dueling, I was talking to Hermione," he responded. "I told her everything Harry. I told her how I felt about her and what I had hoped would happen. And guess what?"

"What, Ron?" Harry said quietly, afraid to know the truth. _Had Hermione said the same thing back? I don't know if I could deal with that, _he thought.

"She said no. She crushed me. She basically said we argue too much and we couldn't make a relationship work between us. It hurts Harry. I have never felt this bad before. I don't know what to do anymore. She got me to stay but I had to be alone and I have to know something, Harry. Will you promise to tell the truth?" pleaded Ron. "It's just something I need conformation on.

"Sure Ron. You can always ask me anything," Harry told him.

"How do you feel about Hermione?" asked Ron. "Is there something going on between you guys?"

"Ron, why do you need to know that?" asked Harry. He couldn't believe this was the question Ron wanted to ask him.

"Harry, you promised. Just tell me the truth," Ron pleaded. He needed to know if Harry was the one stopping Hermione from loving him.

"Ron," started Harry. "I am so sorry. But, yes, I do like Hermione."

---

_Hey, everyone, this is Ethan (Ethann). I am so sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I had a huge case of writer's block (which I always thought was an excuse until now) and it didn't help with schoolwork and homework and all. I'll try and be faster next time. Remember to please review and tell me what you think. I wasn't sure about this chapter and does that spell seem real?_


	8. Chapter 8

"Harry! You knew I liked her!" screamed Ron, while sitting on Harry's bed in his muggle clothes. He couldn't believe what Harry had just admitted to and he was determined to get the answers he wanted. He didn't understand how his best friend could stand there in his too-big shirt and pants and tell him that like it didn't change anything.

"Don't scream at me, Ron! I can like whomever I choose!" retorted Harry. He was lying up against the wall, arms crossed in an exasperated fashion.

"You bloody well can, and you're supposed to follow the best mate rules!" yelled Ron.

"Rules?" asked Harry. "What the bloody hell are you talking about now?"

"The ones that say you're not supposed to steal, cheat, or like your best mate's girl!" Ron yelled again, ignoring Harry's last remark.

"Ron, I can't help who I like," Harry said, while walking over to Ron and taking a seat on the bed. Ron in turn stood up and took Harry's place at the wall.

"You know I can't. I could have just as easily said two years ago that you can't like our best friend because it would mess up the group," said Harry, beginning to lose his temper. He was already having thoughts of punching Ron's angry, red face.

"Well, you didn't! That doesn't matter know," said Ron, obviously having a very _very _bad day. "It's you who's keeping Hermione and me from being together! It's always you who gets everything and now you get the smartest, prettiest girl in the year!"

"Maybe that's your problem Ron! You treat her like an object instead of a person! I don't _get_ her! I don't even know if she bloody well likes me! So stuff a sock in it and stop being a baby," Harry said nastily. He was tired of Ron and his reactions of not getting his way. He was basically just an overgrown jealous baby at times.

"Of course she likes you! You get everything! Well, you know what you don't get?" asked Ron. "You don't get a best mate! Don't ever talk to me again! You or Hermione! You can go on all happy now and be the prince of the wizarding world and make her your princess and live happily ever fucking after! GOOD BYE!"

And with that Ronald jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, leaving a distraught Harry behind.

------

"What do you think they are talking about?" asked Ginny, while sitting back down on the couch in the living room. The boys had left them alone and Ginny didn't know what to really say to Hermione.

"That's a good question," answered Hermione. A question she knew the answer too, and that answer was her. She could just feel that Ron was going to do something that would mess her and Harry up. She didn't know how she knew, but something was happening.

Ginny just sat there; legs crossed and frown set, not knowing what to do. She was growing increasingly uncomfortable. She knew things had gotten weird after her display earlier. _How am I supposed to fix this?_ she thought to herself, while glancing back at Hermione. She couldn't ever remember feeling weird around Hermione. True, she had been Ron's friend first, but they had grown close too. _I need to think of something entertaining, _thought Ginny, _which will ease the tension._

"Would you like to walk over to Tonk's?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I would," Ginny said gratefully, having failed of thinking of something entertaining.

"Okay. I'll leave a note for Ron and Harry and we can leave," Hermione said, while rummaging around the living room for something to write with. "Do you have a pen or pencil Ginny?"

"What's a pen or a pencil?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I sometimes forget some wizards aren't accustomed to muggle terms. I usually remember not to use them at school, but I sometimes forget during the summer," Hermione said, finally locating a pencil.

"It's okay," Ginny said. "I'm going to go ahead and walk outside."

"Okay," Hermione said, "I'll just take a sec. I'm almost finished."

-------

_Merlin, this book is boring,_ thought Tonks. She was reading a very long book on ancient curses that Arabella Figg had her working on. There had recently been an attack by Death Eaters and a muggle had been cursed with a spell that nobody knew the counter curse too. Arabella had her looking up every ancient jinx she could find and seeing if they matched with the effects of the unknown spell.

"Good Merlin what I wouldn't do to get out of this house," Tonks said aloud to herself. She was once again surveying the shabby room with distaste. The living room had very old furniture that was patched in places and had stains from animals. The wall paper was a sickly brown that matched the ancient furniture and the smell of cats and litter grew more horrible each day. It was even worse in the heat, and unfortunately today was a very hot day.

_I guess I should get back to the book_, thought Tonks, _that poor muggle is probably hurting enough as it is. _

_Too late, _she again thought to herself, secretly thanking whoever had just rung the doorbell.

"Hullo?" called out Tonks. "Who is it?"

"It's Hermione," said a muffled voice through the door.

"And Ginny," said someone else.

"Hermione!" said Tonks, while opening the door and smiling widely. "And Ginny! It's so good to see you again. How's everything?"

"Its fine," Ginny said, waiting awkwardly outside the door. Tonks was standing in the way and she didn't want to but herself inside.

"And how about you Hermione," Tonks asked.

"As well as can be expected, I guess," Hermione answered back.

"And what about everything else," Tonks asked again.

"Oh, well," started Hermione, "it still hurts when I think about it. I've accepted the fact that I won't ever get to see him again, but that doesn't seem to help. I really don't know what to do on occasions."

"I'm sure you will be fine. These are grave times and I'm sure, although it's horrible, that tons of people are feeling the exact same way.

"Umm, I'm sorry to butt in, but it's extremely hot outside…"said Ginny.

"Oh, of course, sorry, this way," Tonks said, gesturing for them to follow her inside the house.

They made their way over to the couch and sat down. Hermione reached for the book while Tonks went to make tea and Ginny looked around the living room. "What is this book for?" asked Hermione. She had been flipping through the pages and it looked to be a very dark book.

"It's for research. A muggle was attacked the other day with an unknown sell and a group of us were assigned to find out what the spell was. Do you want tea?"

"Yes, thank you. Ginny would you like some?"

"Yeah, that would be great," Ginny answered. "Tonks why does it smell so bad in here?"

"It's because of the cats. It's smelt this way for years." Tonks said. "Look right there," she pointed, "see that litter?"

"Yeah, but why didn't you clean it? This is horrible," Ginny said, eyeing the room and pinching her nose from the smell. She wasn't even sure she wanted to sit on the couch, so she stood behind the couch Hermione was sitting on.

"It's Arabella's cats. I wasn't going to be the one to scoop that up," Tonks said.

"Tonks sometimes I worry about you," Ginny said while smiling.

"Why?" asked Tonks. "What's wrong with me?"

"It seems you often forget that you're a witch," laughed Ginny. "You don't need to touch it."

"I didn't forget. I did try. I just can't seem to get the hand of these household spells. My strong point is defense," Tonks replied, looking a little hurt.

"Oh, Tonks, I am sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you. I thought you had just forgotten," Ginny said pitifully. She felt horrible now.

"It's okay. I guess I will forgive you if you clean it up," Tonks replied, now hiding a smile. She loved getting people to clean for her.

"Scourgify!" yelled Ginny, multiple times.

"That's much better," Tonks said. "I just wish we could get rid of the smell. But I guess one out of two is better."

"I can get rid of the smell," said Hermione. "Airo Purificationo!"

"Wow," said Tonks. "I didn't even know that spell existed."

At that moment Ginny threw a speculative glance at Hermione, who just acted like she didn't see Ginny throwing glances at her.

"I should really study up on household spells and see if I can improve," Tonks said, as the doorbell rang again.

"I wonder who that is?" Tonks said aloud to the girls. "I wasn't expecting anybody today."

"Hullo? Is anybody home?" came the voice of Ron through the front door. "Ginny if you are in there, we're leaving!"

"What? Why?" asked Ginny while opening up the front door. "What's wrong?

"Potter is wrong! I'm done with him! I've got our stuff ready and it's time to go," Ron said, still red faced and angry.

"I don't have to go just because you're going!" yelled Ginny. "I can stay here, can't I Tonks?

"Sorry, Ginny," said Tonks. "But you guys have to leave together. We can't risk two separate trips. It was enough of a risk to bring you here in the first place. "Hermione," Tonks said while turning towards her, "I'll escort you home and then I have to take these two back to their brothers. Sorry you couldn't stay longer."

"It's okay. Can I talk to Ron for a moment?" she asked.

"Sure, that's fine…"

"I don't want to speak to you!" yelled Ron. "You're just as bad as Potter! I don't want to speak to either of you again!"

"Ron!" yelled Mrs. Figg, while running down the stairs. "What is the matter with you? You must not be making a spectacle in front of the neighbors and that is no way to speak to a lady! If you do not cease that yelling I will be forced to tell your mother about this!

"Fine," said Ron. "Tell my mother! I don't care anymore. She couldn't do anything worse to me than these two have!

Tonks had seen enough of Ron's wild actions. She raised her wand and shouted, "Silencio!" "Ron, I can't believe how you are acting right now. I don't know whats gotten into you but it ends here.

She then turned to Hermione and said, "You will have to walk yourself home. There are lookouts so you should be okay. We have to leave now."

Hermione, looking very hurt and near tears, merely nodded and strode outside to walk herself home. After about fifteen steps she heard the door slam shut and she was left alone.

-----

Harry wasn't sure what she should do after Ron departed so abruptly. He wasn't sure if he should go after him or give him some space. He decided on the latter because he needed some time to think about what had just happened too.

Harry sat down on his bed and replayed the whole scene over again in his mind. _I can't believe he freaked out like that, _thought Harry_. I mean I knew it would be bad, but he was just being ridiculous. He doesn't have claim on someone just because he likes her._

At about that time he heard the front door slam. Harry went downstairs to the living room and crept towards the window. He saw Ron walking very fast down the street. _I wonder why he's going to Mrs. Figgs, _wondered Harry_. And where is Hermione and Ginny?_

Harry went back upstairs and couldn't find them. He called out there names and still got no response, which was very unnerving. He was starting to get really worried. He started searching the house for any signs of them and came across a note on the floor. _Ron must have thrown it on the floor_, thought Harry_, that's why I didn't see it at first._

He picked it up to read it and was relieved it was from Hermione_. So, that's why Ron went to Mrs. Figgs, _thought Harry_. He went to find Ginny so they could leave. _

_I wonder if he will actually leave, _pondered Harry._ I wonder what he will say to Hermione. I wonder what she will say to him. I wonder what…_

"Harry," said Hermione, while walking through the door. She looked very distressed and worried. "Ron just made a huge spectacle in the street. Tonks had to actually use the _Silencio_ spell to shut him up. He was being just horrible."

"Come here," said Harry, while patting the couch. "It's okay," Hermione looked near tears and he was not going to let her cry. She had done enough of that lately.

"But Harry nothing is going right these days," continued Hermione. "It's like the world is against me and I have no clue why!"

Harry wasn't really sure to say to her. She looked so sad sitting beside him on the living room couch almost crying. Her head was bowed and her shoulders were quivering. _She really is having bad luck lately, thought Harry._

"I really am sorry, Hermione," Harry said eventually. "I'm sure Ron will come around. You know how he gets when he doesn't get his way sometimes.

"But what if he doesn't Harry?" asked Hermione. "I don't know if I can take loosing someone else so important to me right now. It really is killing me to think Ron will not ever forgive me."

"Why exactly is he mad at you, Hermione?" asked Harry. "I know why he's mad at me, but I'm not exactly sure why he's mad at you."

"Well, we had a conversation, and he didn't take what I said to kindly," answered Hermione.

"What did you guys talk about?" asked Harry.

"Well," Hermione began nervously. She wasn't sure if she should be telling Harry this or not. It wasn't the kind of thing you just tell people.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me, Hermione. I really will understand," said Harry. "I was just curious."

"Well, I guess it's not a big deal," Hermione began. She was afraid Harry would think she thought he was untrustworthy. "Remember when Ron came and pulled me aside earlier?"

"Yeah, I think so," said Harry. "Was it when he told Ginny and me to duel?"

"Yeah, I believe so, "Hermione responder a little nervously. "He pulled me aside to tell me some things."

"Like what," Harry asked delicately. He didn't want to seem to eager to hear what she had to say.

"Like how he feels about me. He told me that he had been in love with me for awhile and how he thought I would return his affection. And I tried to let him down easy Harry, I really did!" Hermione said, needing Harry to believe her.

"I'm sure you did," Harry said. He could tell something wasn't right.

"No, Harry. This is my fault," replied Hermione, while looking him straight into the eye. "Ron leaving is my fault. I should have been more gentle with him, and now I have driven him away. This is my fault!" Hermione yelled, while looking back own again.

"No, Hermione," Harry said, while putting his hand on her chin and easing her head upwards. "Don't blame this on yourself. Ron should not have been so selfish and childish. This is his fault, not yours."

"But Harry…," started Hermione.

"No, "Harry said, and realizing how close there faces were he received a great upsurge of emotion. "No," Harry said again, and then he leaned in and kissed her.

_Hey everyone! I know this chapter took me soooooooo long to write, and it's even worse that I can't blame it on anything. I just had a really bad writers block. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, it's really nice to hear what you think. If you can, tell me what you think about chapter 8. Also, I might be skipping ahead like a month soon, probably the chapter after next. I feel like this story is going too slow._

_Ethan_


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh, wow," said Hermione, gasping for breath a few minutes later. She was sitting on the couch beside Harry in the dark living room, and her word had just changed. That had certainly been the last thing she thought would have happened. One minute they were talking about Ron and the next minute Harry had leaned in and kissed her. She didn't know how to react when Harry pulled away and she definitely did not know what to say.

Harry didn't know what to do or to say either. He had reacted purely on instinct and had forgotten to use his brain. He had just felt that it was the right time to lean in and if he was wrong, well then things might not ever be the same. He had taken a big gamble and by the look of Hermione's stunned face he wasn't sure if his gamble would win. So, he waited. He waited as he watched Hermione sitting there with a thoughtful look on her face. He knew by that look that she was thinking about what had just happened. She never had been one to react purely on her own wants and heart. She always rationalized everything and this was something Harry didn't want her to think to hard about.

"Hermione," Harry said after realizing that if he waited too long she would change her mind. "For once in your life just please stop rationalizing everything. Just tell me what you think."

"Harry, I want this to happen. I really do, it's just…"

"Just what?" Harry asked. He was starting to get frustrated with her.

"It's just a feeling I get," said Hermione. "Like we would be in more danger if we were to do this."

"But I don't care if we are in more danger," Harry said. "I'd rather be happy and in danger than miserable and safe!"

"I would too," Hermione said as what Harry said dawned on her. She couldn't help being a person who rationalized everything, it was who she was.

"So you want to be with me?" Harry asked.

And Hermione never answered, she just leaned in and kissed him.

-----

Two weeks later Harry and Hermione were sitting up in the guest room talking and waiting for Tonks. They were finally being allowed to leave and were heading to Diagon Alley to get the remainder of their books and any other items they needed. Dumbledore had sent Fawkes the previous night and informed them that as long as they were careful, he would let them go.

"I'm so glad we get to finally get out for a bit," Hermione said. "Your aunt and uncle have been just suffocating since they got back from wherever they went."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Harry said. "I think they think it's your fault they were forced to leave their home."

"I'm sure they do, but let's change the subject from them. What are we going to do today?"

"Well, we can always go to the new _Madame Puttifoot's," _said Harry.

"No, definitely not," laughed Hermione. "I think I would like to get an Owl this year though. It would be more convenient. Mum has already sent me extra money for my birthday next month."

"Yeah, that would be cool. We also need to stop by Fred and George's new shop," said Harry.

"Yes, if we're welcome," sighed Hermione. "You do remember that Ron and Ginny are staying there this summer?"

"Yeah, but that was only till their parents got back," added Harry. "They might not even be there now."

"Yes, that is true. We will just see when we get there I guess," Hermione said. "Now where is Tonks?"

But Harry didn't have to answer because a doorbell sounded downstairs.

----

Harry, Hermione and the old woman Harry had once met at his house, which had turned out to be Tonks' present disguise, were finally leaving Flourish and Blotts after an hour of searching for books and allowing Hermione some more time to look around. They had already bought their books and refilled their potions kits and everything else that needed to be done. They were now just strolling through the streets; Tonks giving them some distance and allowing the couple to be together.

"Where do you think we should go now?" asked Harry. "Should we try Fred and George's shop, or would you rather get your owl first?"

"I think I would rather get my Owl first," said Hermione. "I also need to get some more treats for Crookshanks.

"Yeah, I'm nervous about going to Fred and George's too," said Harry. "I saw it in your face," Harry replied when she went to say something.

"You know me well," laughed Hermione.

"Yeah, I suppose I do. Now let's go get your owl," Harry said, while turning into Eeylops Owls Emporium.

They walked through the large grand doors and were amazed at how large the Emporium was. It had grown considerable since Harry had been here that live-changing day, and he told her so. They continued walked, hand-in-hand, talking and pointing out beautiful owls, until the came to the tenth row of perches. There sitting on the second perch of that row was the most gorgeous, solid silver Great Gray Owl with the most startling shade of blue eyes that Hermione had ever seen.

"What's up?" asked Harry, noticing how her demeanor changed all of a sudden.

"Harry!" Hermione said excitedly, look at that owl! "Isn't it just gorgeous?"

"Yeah," agreed Harry, "it is. Are you okay?"

He had to ask because Hermione was clutching his arm so hard in her excitement. He couldn't believe she was getting so excited over an owl. _Just wait till she sees what I'm getting her_, thought Harry. _She's going to love it…_

"Excuse me, how much is this owl?" Hermione asked a worker who was feeding the owls on the perches behind them.

"The Great Gray?" he asked, "the male one?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "The owl on the second perch."

"Ahh," the man said. "That one there is expensive. It's a rare bread of Great Grays, and they're extremely smart birds."

"Please," Hermione pleaded. "How much is it?"

"Well, because of it's a rare bread, it is ninety galleons," the employee said.

Hermione's face fell when he said that. She did not have that much extra money from her parents.

"Yes, that is what is keeping this beauty from selling," the man said when he saw her face fall. "It is a high price."

"Is there anyway I can get it for fifty galleons?" Hermione asked. "My parent gave me extra money because it's my seventeenth birthday, but that's all I have."

"Well, I guess I can drop the price to eighty galleons, but, unfortunately, I can't go any lower," he replied.

"Oh…," Hermione responded, face falling.

"We'll take him," Harry said.

"Harry, what are you…," Hermione started to say.

"Look," interrupted Harry. "I'm not going to let you lose the owl you love. Let's just call it an early birthday gift. Okay?"

"Great!" the employee said, not waiting for Hermione's response. "What would you like to name him?"

"He doesn't have a name yet?" Hermione asked.

"We try not to give the pets names," the man responded, "so that our customers can name them."

"That's really thoughtful," Hermione said, "but I don't know what I want to name him yet."

"That's fine," the man replied. "Owls are smart creatures; he will realize his name whenever you give him one. Would you like to check out?"

"Yes, please," Hermione said.

The threesome turned around and walked back to the front of the shop. Hermione told him all the things she thought her pet needed and the man recommended some other necessities he thought would be helpful.

"Well, that'll be eighty-nine galleons, ten sickles, and three nuts," the man said.

Hermione looked to Harry to see if he still wanted to go through with this. He gave her a tiny nod and she excitedly gave the man her fifty galleons, while Harry handed over the rest.

The employee put all of her extra items in a small bag that was enlarged inside to fit all things. It was a tad heavy but it was easy enough to float. They left the shop, where they met an eerily almost empty street and a very uneasy looking Tonks.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione. "Where did everyone go?"

"I'll tell you when we get you two home safely," Tonks replied. "We need to go."

"But…" Harry said.

"Now," Tonks interrupted, while checking behind them. "We need to go now."

---

When they arrived at the Dursley household, Tonks did not do what she had said she would. She left Harry and Hermione on the doorstep without uttering a single explanation and hurried on down the road towards Mrs. Figg's.

Harry and Hermione watched her turn the corner before they let out a breath neither had realized they were holding.

"What do you think happened?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said, "but it must have been something horrible to make Tonks so nervous. She seemed…worried all the way home, like she was expecting something."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. I wonder what..."

"Well, hullo," said a slightly plump, but sweet looking lady. She had a sharp, but unwaveringly kind face, short black hair and piercing blue eyes. She was in her late thirties and yet she seemed much younger in her clothes. They were of a fashion Harry hadn't ever seen before. She noticed Harry looking at her and repeated her question.

"Oh, sorry," said Harry. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said, while extending her hand. "My name is Hermione Granger."

"Well, hullo! I'm Violet," said the woman, "nice to meet you! And you must be Harry?"

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" asked Harry. He was surprise Aunt Petunia had even mentioned his name.

"Petunia told me all about you of course!" Violet replied. "I must be off though. Nice to meet you!"

And with that the woman hurried down the steps and down the street.

"I wonder who that was," Hermione mused aloud. She had been watching the woman also, and got a feeling she couldn't place about her.

"I dunno. Let's go inside."

They entered the house and found Aunt Petunia sitting in the living room alone. Dudley and Uncle Vernon were out of town due to a boxing match Dudley had, which suited Harry just fine. He and Hermione both preferred it when they were gone. The house was less tense and Aunt Petunia was actually nicer.

"Do you think we should go in there?" whispered Hermione to Harry.

"Yeah, we can find out who that woman was. I've never seen her here before."

"Okay, but you lead the way," Hermione said, while pushing him into the room ahead of her. Aunt Petunia was sitting on the couch with her feet propped up and an empty plate of pie and empty cup of coffee sitting beside her.

"Umm, Aunt Petunia? Who was that lady?" asked Harry. They had crossed the room and sat on the love seat.

"You two are back early. I thought you would be gone longer," Petunia said, seemingly not hearing the question. She had sat up and put her legs back on the ground, straightening up as if ready for anything.

"Yes," broke in Hermione. "There was some trouble in the magi…_other _world and we had to come home."

"Oh," Aunt Petunia said, while standing up and gathering her dishes. "All right then."

"Wait," Harry said, for Aunt Petunia was leaving the room. "Who was that woman? The one named Violet?"

"She's a friend," Aunt Petunia said shortly.

"Why haven't I seen her before then?" Harry pressed.

"Because she has just returned from the States and we we're getting together for the first time in over a decade. Is that okay with you, Harry?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said.

When she heard his acceptance Aunt Petunia left the room for the direction of her bedroom and didn't come back out for some time. They latter wondered why she was in there so long.

"Hmm, I wonder what that was about," murmured Hermione. She had been sitting on the love seat, seemingly invisible why they had talked. Petunia often ignored Hermione, so, Hermione had learned not to talk to her.

"I'm not sure," Harry answered. She did seem sort of in a hurry to get out of here though."

"Yeah, she did." _I wonder if this has anything to do with the mystery that is Petunia Dursley, _Hermione wondered. "Yes, well, let's not dwell on it. It's time for your potions tutoring."

Harry let out a soft groan as they retreated from the living room and up to his bedroom. He hated potions.

---

It was two days until they got a full account from Tonks. The papers had said it was an attack but it didn't give any good details. It mainly focused on how to ministry was going to help fix this.

It had turned out that a large group of Death Eaters had surged on Hogsmeade and put up anit-disapparating jinxes around, then stated killing and burning. Only sixty of the inhabitants of Hogsmeade has survived. Over half of the survivees had used floo powder before their houses burned down. Others had just ran and hid in the forest, or ran far enough away to dissaperate. It had taken such a short time to take over the town that only a few Death Eaters were apprehended by the time the Aurors got there. They were greatly outnumbered and at least six aurors were killed in the massacre that would one day be known as the rebirth of the old war.

It had left Hermione and Harry speechless. Hermione had actually started crying silently, at which Harry had had to comfort her. They had spent the rest of the day just being together, not talking much, just finding comfort in having someone they trusted their lives with close by.

_Harry & Hermione,_

_As you know, term starts in two days time. It is my wish that you receive special lessons taught by myself. We will, hopefully, be covering highly advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, and honing some other highly essential skills that I am sure you will find helpful. One of which is animagus training. I do hope you find this to your liking and will be waiting for a reply by post owl._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

Hermione had received this letter this morning by Fawkes and had rushed to tell Harry. They had almost instantly agreed and sent Hermione's owl,Sage (for that is what she eventually named him,) on his first journey.

They then spent the remaining two days packing and wondering what the new year would be like. Their lives had changed so much from the magic-naïve eleven year olds they had once been. They were now in a war and they were both front-runners, whether they wanted to be or not. There was nothing they could do to change it. Harry, unbeknownst to him, was the savior of the wizarding world, and Hermione, as his lover, was right beside him. They didn't realize it at that time but they together completed a symbol. A symbol of hope, fear, and love. They encouraged each other, helped one another, and unknowingly forced each other to try harder and better. They, two in one, two halves made whole, would be the ones to rid the world of it's evil. Whether theywill die trying, and the challenges they face on their way,that is what we must find out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys liked it, and I am sorry it takes me so long to update. I guess I'm just a slow writer. I hope the ending wasn't too gushy or anything, and I hope everyone will take time out and let me know what they are thinking by reviewing. Reviews are what keep me going.

-Ethan


	10. Chapter 10

Harry, Hermione, and Tonks were hurrying through the crowds at King's Cross Station and pushing their way towards Platform 9 and ¾. They were extremely early for the train because Tonks has insisted on being able to check everything out before hand. It was only half past ten when they finally pushed through the barrier and got themselves into the prefect's car.

"Wow," said Harry, after sliding open the door. It was actually quite larger inside than it appeared, and decorated in Gryffindor colors. It also had extremely comfortable sofas and a stock of treats. Hermione, accustomed to this all ready, walked straight through and put her things up, while Harry remained behind still examining the difference from the regular cars.

"What's wrong, Harry," Hermione asked. She had turned around and still found him standing in the doorway.

"It's quite different," he responded simply. "Why's it in Gryffindor colors?"

"Did Ron and I never tell you?" she asked, surprised at herself. She wasn't usually one to leave out a detail. "Prefects aren't in one car. Each house has their own car, and if the head boy or girl is from that house, he or she sits with you also."

"Oh," Harry responded, finally walking through the door and putting his things away. Tonks had told them to not take too long. "We best be hurrying outside." He then strode towards the door and slid it open, waiting for Hermione to exit first.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said, passing him by. They then walked back together, hand in hand, down the train and back out, looking for Tonks.

--------

"About time you two got here," Tonks said, looking at them mischievously.

"Oh, no," Hermione said, slightly scandalized. "It wasn't that. Harry was admiring the prefect's car."

Tonks simply smiled at the two, neither showing that she believed them or not. She had checked the train over pretty thoroughly. Some of the Order had been here earlier and had taken a good while more checking it, so she felt confident the train was all right. By the time that Harry and Hermione had come out, more students and their families had arrived.

"Oh, look, there's Ron and Ginny," Hermione said nervously. The two and Mrs. Weasley had just emerged from the muggle side of the platform. "Do you think we should go over there?" Hermione asked, but she needn't have. They had also just been spotted by Ron who coldly glared at them and turned his attention to his mother. Moments later he took off towards the train with his luggage.

"Same old Ron," Harry said darkly. He went quiet for a few seconds and then turned towards Hermione and said. "I would like to say hullo to Mrs. Weasley though."

"Yes," Hermione agreed, beginning to walk. "I would like a chance to speak to Ginny too."

They walked the short length towards Mrs. Weasley, who practically broke Harry and Hermione's back with her Hagrid-like hug, and towards Ginny who looked a little nervous, as if she wasn't sure what was about to happen.

"Oh, my you two have grown!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed happily. "It's been such a long time since I've seen you two! Dumbledore practically kept you away from us this summer, but you must come for Christmas, shouldn't they Ginny?" she asked, turning towards her daughter who turned slightly pink.

"Oh, yes, mum," Ginny answered, avoiding the eyes of Harry and Hermione who were looking at her surprisingly.

"Umm……of course Mrs. Weasley," Harry answered. "We would love that, wouldn't we, Hermione?" Harry asked, taking her hand in his unconsciously.

Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but notice that Harry had taken hold of Hermione's hand, and that neither two had reacted too it. "Great Merlin," she whispered to herself. "Are you two….?"

"Oh," Hermione said surprised. She had momentarily forgotten that Mrs. Weasley wasn't privy to everything that had gone on at Harry's house. "Yes, we actually are, Mrs. Weasley. I hope you aren't disappointed."

"Dissapointed?" she asked surprised. "Why would I be disappointed? Everyone was expecting it."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. "How was everyone expecting it?"

"Well, I didn't mean everyone," Mrs. Weasley replied, "just everyone in the Auror."

"But, why would they," Hermione began as the train blew it's leaving whistle.

"Oh, not now dears," Mrs. Weasley said, pushing them towards the train along with Ginny who was equally confused. "I love you all," she said, once again giving them hugs and kisses on the cheeks. "Now be good at school!" The train began to move and all three of them still stood there confused. "Hurry now!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "You'll miss the train!"

As if they had finally come to their senses, the three ran and jumped onto the train, and once safely inside, they got very quiet. The three hadn't talked alone since that night at Harry's.

"Err….." Hermione said, turning to Ginny, who was leaning against the side of the wall. Ginny neither looked mad or surprised at seeing the two of them. "Does she not know? Your mum I mean?"

"Know?" Ginny asked, leaning forward. "Know what?" she asked again, a little coldly. "That you turned down Ron and that his stupid self ended y'alls famed friendship?" She then waited for either of them to respond but seeing that they wouldn't, she continued. "Oh, no, she doesn't know that."

"Ginny, are you mad?" Harry asked. "You know we never meant to hurt you or Ron."

"No, Harry," she responded, albeit nicely now. "I know you didn't intentionally try and hurt either of us, but do try and understand that it did happen. I can take it more easily because you made it quite plain that you never had feelings for me, and because you have finally gotten together with Hermione, the one person I knew was so perfect you could never leave her, I've been able to let go, but Ron is a completely different person. You can't expect him to just forgive and try and forget as I have."

"I don't just expect him…" Harry began hotly.

"No, Harry," Ginny said calmly, yet forcefully as she walked a little ways to the corner. "I'm afraid you do. He might eventually come around, but, if he doesn't, don't be shocked. He is Ron after all. A stubborn git." She then turned the corner and went to find some friends to sit with, leaving Harry and Hermione to stand there quietly, thinking about what Ginny had said.

--------

Harry and Hermione eventually got up and returned to their cabin where they got instructions from the new Head Boy and Head Girl, both of Ravenclaw. They were to patrol the corridors at least once every hour, and that's what they did, talking and catching up with friends along the way, and by the time the Hogwarts express was rolling into Hogsmeade Station everyone on the train seemed to have found out that Harry Potter, The Chosen One, and Hermione Granger, the brightest witch in school, were now a couple, and nobody seemed to withhold any questions they had about the two. They were asked questions on the train and even from Luna and Neville, who had joined Harry and Hermione in their carriage up to the school. They were actually quite happy to sit down at the Gryffindor table in front of Paravit and Lavander and between Neville and Ginny, who was still only talking occasionally. It seemed Ginny had decided herself to completely forgive them she just wasn't yet sure how to do it. Ron, on the other hand, had seated himself a good distance down the table with Seamus and Dean.

Harry and Hermione talked happily to those around them, not even noticing two empty seats at the professor's table, until McGonagall called everyone to order for the sorting ceremony, and everyone turned their attention to the new first years. The sorting hat's bridge opened and it began to speak

_Before I became what you see_

_I sat upon Gryffndor's head quite happily_

_For he plus three began this school_

_Until that fateful tragedy;_

_There was an argument among the four,_

_Such an argument as never before_

_Neither believed the other had it right_

_And so they began a quarrel;_

_Ol' Slytherin departed,_

_Leaving the other three quite downhearted_

_The foundation of this school had been weakened_

_And with that the three had also;_

_For now they had lost a brother,_

_Someone they had regarded as no other_

_And weakened this school started to fall_

_And has never quite recovered;_

_For as long as we are separate still_

_Evil may roam and silently kill_

_For brother will turn on brother_

_And friend will turn on friend;_

_So, a warning I give you tonight,_

_We must stand finally together and fight_

_Now, I have had my say,_

_Let the sorting surely begin._

The Great Hall was deathly silent as the sorting hat's speech came to a close. It was one of the shortest and most direct speeches it had given to date, and even some of the professors looked worried, Professor Dumbledore among them. It was quiter now that even when Dumbledore spoke, for at least then someone was speaking. Finally, a shaky voice called out, "Anchorage, Bailey." The voice of Professor McGonagall was of sweet bliss to some people present. It lifted some of the somberness that had set in and allowed a few whispers to penetrate the air as they discussed quietly what they hard heard. The Sorting continued and concluded with nine people joining Hufflepuff, eight joining Ravenclaw and Gryffndor, and only two lone girls joining Slytherin, which had over the summer become an almost empty house. Only about twenty of the other Slytherins had returned.

"Well," Professor Dubledore said, rising from his chair. "That was a very unique sorting ceremony if I must say. And now," he said, waving his hands around the room so that food appeared instantly, "let the feast begin."

"I don't believe the hat has even been more direct," Hermione told those around her. "I read a book last year that said the hat usually preferred to be a little more mysterious with his speeches, never so direct."

"It was weird," said Lavender, reaching out for some more roasted lamb. "It kind of scared me."

"It isn't that unexpected though is it?" asked Ginny. "I mean with You-Know-Who at large."

"No," Hermione answered. "I had kind of expected something like this. It seems to be trying direly to get us all to unite as one school."

"But that's impossible, isn't it?" asked Parvati. "I mean how you just become one school instead of four houses?"

"Well," Neville interrupted unexpectantly. "My gran thinks it's Quidditch that causes all of this rivalry."

"That's rubbish," Harry said.

"Is it, Harry?" Ginny asked. "What's the one thing people get so excited about and mad about if they loose? Quidditch. It does cause a lot of controversy as much as I hate to admit it."

"I agree," Hermione answered instead, setting her goblet of pumpkin juice back onto the table. "And I think the House Cup hurts a little too."

It was at that moment that Professor Dumbledore chose to again rise from his chair in the middle of the table. "I would just like to take this opportunity to welcome the new students!" he exclaimed warmly. "And, once again, to the returning students, welcome back! Now," he continued, a little more seriously, as McGonagall rose unnoticed and slipped into the small room beside the teacher's table "as some of you might have noticed, we again have some changes in the teaching staff this year. Professor Umbridge is no longer with us, nor is Professor Snape." He then continued, raising his voice slightly, for upon that announcement several yells of approval were heard around the halls. McGonagall then entered with two people behind them. One whom Harry and Hermione both knew.

"Great Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed quietly to Harry. "Why didn't she tell us?"

"I would now like to welcome," Professor Dumbledore continued, "Professor Nymphadora Tonks, an Auror from the ministry, and Professor Aberfoth Dumbledore, my brother." This announcement was made to extremely loud applause from the students, and from Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, for they were three of the only four students at school who knew one of them.

"Did you know?" Ginny asked Hermione hurriedly.

"No," Hermione answered her truthfully, smiling brilliantly at Tonks who had just looked their way. "She never told us."

"I wonder why Snape is gone," Harry asked the table.

"I dunno," Neville answered happily. "But this is going to be the best year at Hogwarts ever!"

"Now, now, students," Professor Dumbledore continued again, chuckling slightly. "I'm glad to see you all approve of my choices this year. I hope you show as much enthusiasm in your classes tomorrow. Now, it is time for bed. I will see you all in the morning." He then sat back down in his seat and began talking animatedly with the new Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry, come on," Hermione said, pulling him out if his seat. "We have to show the new first years to the common room!"

"All right," Harry agreed, getting up and calling out," first years! First year Gryffindors over here please!"

---------

The next morning Hermione walked down the stairs with Ginny and met up with Harry and Neville who had been waiting with Harry. They walked down the staircases and into the Great Hall where they had an uneventful breakfast.

"Oh, look," here comes McGonagall, Hermione whispered, but McGonagall ended up passing over all of the sixth years until she had finished with everyone else.

"Professor?" Hermione asked. "May I ask why who you skipped us till last?"

"Certainly," Professor McGonagall answered, riffling through her papers. "Your year takes up more time, so we usually leave your schedules till last. Actually, you signed up for so many classes I am going to have to check your classes last. Now, Miss Brown," she said, turning her attention to her. "It says here you wish to continue with Charms, Divination, and Transfiguration. You have passed the required OWLs and may do so. Here is your schedule and you may now leave." She then proceeded to figure out Seasmus's, Neville's, and Parvati's schedules and then came to Harry. "And you Mr. Potter have signed up for Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Transfiguration,"

"That is correct, Professor," Harry answered.

"As I do believe you want to become an Auror," Professor McGonagall said, "you might want to take Potions as well. According to your OWL results you qualify for the NEWT course."

"But, Professor," Harry answered, "I did not make an O on my Potions OWL."

"Nor do you have to," Professor McGonagall continued. "Professor A. Dubledore does not require an outstanding as Professor Snape did. He is quite fine with an exceeds expectations. Therefore, it is up to you if you would like to try for a NEWT in Potions."

"Yes, Professor," Harry answered. "Sign me up for Potions."

"Very well," she answered, tapping a blank schedule. "Here is your schedule, but please remain behind. I wish to speak with you about your new duties as prefect and Quidditch captain." She then turned her attention to Dean Thomas and Ron, while Harry stepped back and waited patiently with Hermione. As soon as they had left McGonagall handed Hermione her schedule. "You will find that it is correct. I did it last night because you have so many classes.

"Then," Hermione asked, "why did I have to remain behind, Professor?"

"I had something to tell you and Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall continued. "You both were made aware of some special classes you would be taking this year, and I needed to talk to you in private. Firstly, Professor Dumbledore has decided to not teach all the classes himself. He needs time to do other things… You will be taking special classes with Professor Dumbledore, Professor Aberforth Dumbledore, Professor Tonks and myself."

"And what will they be teaching us, Professor?" Harry interrupted.

"Professor Dumbledore will be teaching you Occlumency and Ligilimency on Monday nights, Professor Tonks will be teaching you Auror level Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms on Tuesday, Professor Aberforth Dumbledore will be teaching and perfecting you dueling techniques on Wednesday, and myself will be teaching you how to become an Animagus on Thursday. You will have Friday nights off."

"Why me though, Professor?" asked Hermione. "Why just me and not Ron and Ginny?"

"They will be taught," said Professor McGonagall. "They just aren't being pushed as hard as you and Harry will be. You are a more serious target. You are not only Harry's….closest friend, but you are also from a muggle family. There are several reasons that seem to indicate that you would benefit from the accelerated teachings. Ginny and Ron will be being taught just not on the same nights as Harry and you."

"Now," Professor McGonagall said. "I must be going. I have a class soon."

"Oh, I almost forgot," she said, after walking a few feet away, "the lessons will be taught in the Room of Requirement every night at six. You may say you are doing Prefect duties. Have a nice day." And with that she walked swiftly through the doors to the Great Hall and left Harry and Hermione standing there, thinking of what this year would hold.

---------

I do hope that you found this chapter good. I actually had a lot of fun writing it. I'm glad to say the gap from the last chapter and this chapter has shrunk a good bit. PLEASE REVIEW!

Ethan (Ethann)


	11. Chapter 11

"Well," Hermione said later that day as they walked into their first Potions lesson with the new Professor Dumbledore. "Charms was certaintly uneventful today. I hate reviewing."

"Me too," Harry said, pulling out a chair for her to sit down and then following suit. "It's sort of boring. It was even less pleasant because of Ron."

"That was probably the most dreadful class I have ever had," Hermione agreed. "At least you had a free morning before lunch. I had to go to a double period of Ancient Runes, and it was awful too."

"Sorry," Harry replied sincerely, squeezing her hand in a comforting way as he looked around the newly changed classroom.

They were presently the only Gryffindors in the room. And by the time class was ready to start, only three other Ravenclaws and two Slytherins had joined and sat at a different table. Eventually Professor A. Dumbledore entered the room, which was now on the second floor along with the Transfiguration classroom, dressed impeccably in fine, silver robes with blue stars and carrying a book.

"Hullo, everyone," he said warmly, dropping the book on Harry's desk. It was _Advanced Potion Making._

"Thank you, Professor," Harry whispered, as he finished passing by their table.

"As you might be aware my brother is the headmaster of this fine school. As to not confuse anyone, you may refer to me as Professor Abe. Now, today we will be learning how to concoct the Draught of Peace," Professor Abe said, surveying the room. "Does anyone know the two main ingredients used….yes, Miss…?"

"Granger," Hermione answered. "And the two main ingredients used in the Draught of Peace are powdered moonstone and syrup of hellebore."

"Ahh," the professor said, "very good Miss Granger. Worthy of five housepoints I dare say."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione replied quite happily.

"The Draught of Peace is a more complicated potion then, I believe, you have concocted to date, although it is not too much harder. The directions," he said, as he waved his wand towards the board, "are there. You have all period to complete this assignment and may leave upon finishing."

"But," Hermione whispered to Harry. "It says it only takes about three quarters of an hour, and that's only half the period."

"I guess he's more of a free spirited teacher than we're used to," Harry offered.

"Maybe so," Hermione said, starting her potion. "That would explain his eccentric robes and choice of name."

"Sort of reminds me of the other Professor Dumbledore though," Harry said. "He wears some eccentric robes too."

"Yeah," Hermione said absently, reading the instructions in her book.

Forty-five minutes later and both Harry and Hermione were done. True, she had been waiting on him for about five minutes, but they were still both done and had turned in their potions for grading.

As they left the room and headed upstairs towards the Gryffindor common room, Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "What do you think tonight's classes will be like?"

After looking around to make sure she would not be overheard, Hermione answered him as they skipped an invisible step on the stairs. "It will probably only be on Occlumency. It's obvious we should learn that before Legilemency."

"As least it's not with Snape anymore," Harry answered. "That was terrible. I swear I think Snape was trying to loosen me up for Voldemort."

"Speaking of Voldemort," Hermione said, stopping on top of a staircase. "Have you had any more nightmares since that one at the beginning of the summer?"

"No," Harry answered as they again began to walk. "And it's weird, isn't it? I would have thought it would be even worse now that he's out in the open."

"I'm not sure, Harry," Hermione answered truthfully. "Maybe you should tell Dumbledore tonight at the Room of Requirement, and maybe you should tell him about your dream, also."

"Maybe," Harry answered.

They then arrived at the common room entrance and gave the password to the Fat Lady who guards it. It being the end of the day most students were also trudging back up towards the tower to deposit their books and other school items, so the common room was pretty much full. That didn't seem to stop most eyes immediately turning towards the couple as they walked through the door and were once again bombarded with question ranging from what had happened at the ministry to how they had gotten together. Several people had even told them they had heard news of an engagement, and only after insuring these and several others that they were not engaged were they able to finally slip up the stairway to the boy's dormitory where it was thankfully empty except for Neville.

"Hullo," he said, looking up from his trunk.

"Hey, Neville," Hermione said happily. "How was your day? Did you like Charms?"

"My day was great," Neville said happily. "The new wand my Gran got me makes a big difference in my abilities. I actually performed my first banishing charm today."

"That's wonderful," Hermione told him.

The remaining hour and a half was spent catching up on the holidays and discussing Neville's extremely larger mimbulus mimbletonia. Harry and Hermione didn't mind telling Neville everything that had occurred over the summer vacation, and they were glad to have someone they knew they could trust and that wasn't there that they could talk to.

"Umm, Harry," Hermione eventually said. "It's almost time to go start our prefect duties."

"Oh, yeah," Harry answered, while getting up and following Hermione to the door. "I had almost forgotten. See you, Neville."

"See you," he answered in reply as they walked out and closed the door.

--------

"Hullo, Professor," the duo said as they walked through the door and into the Room of Requirement. It had taken on a very comfortable office like room, with a grand desk that Professor Dumbledore was now sitting behind.

"Good evening, Harry, Hermione," Professor Dumbledore said in turn. "I hope you don't mind me suing your first names. It seems quite silly considering the circumstances. Please take a seat." He waited patiently as they walked across the room and took seats in two comfortable chintz chairs and then spoke. "As you know you are both here to learn Occlumency and Legilemency. As you may have surmised we will begin with Occlumency first."

He then reached into his cloak and pulled out two identical sapphire spheres and handed them across to Harry and Hermione. "As you know, Occlumency is all about concentration of the mind. These spheres will help you with that."

"Excuse me, sir," Hermione interrupted. "But how will these spheres help with that?"

"Truthfully, they are more for your spare time," the Professor said. "But, nether the less, they are still helpful to have. They are known as Spheres of Thought."

Hermione led out a very audible gasp at this point, to which Professor Dumbledore simply smiled at her.

"I assume you know as to what we are talking about now, Hermione?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "Why don't you enlighten us?"

"Well," Hermione started. "They are known as the Spheres of Thought primarily because that is what they do. They absorb thoughts when activated by a charm. They are simply for learning though and because of that will sense how much training you have had in Occlumency and will not push too hard. Thus, you can train with it by practicing to block out it's probing at whatever level it is on."

"Very good, Hermione," Professor Dumbledore answered. "That is correct. It can be very helpful in your spare time when you wish to practice. Now, however, you will not be using those. It is I who will be attempting to break into your mind."

He then gestured for Harry to rise before he continued to speak. "We will be starting with only surface memories," said Professor Dumbledore. "They will be easiest to find and easiest to block my intrusion upon. Harry, as you have done this before, I think it should be you who goes first."

"All right, Professor," Harry said reluctantly. "Am I allowed to block you with my wand or thoughts only?"

"You may try and use your wand," Professor Dumbledore answered. "Although, I don't really see the point in doing so. The point of Occlumency is to use your brain to block out others from entering your thoughts."

Professor Dumbledore then raised his wand and pointed it at a very nervous looking Harry. "Remember to concentrate, Harry. Focus all of your control on forcing something unwanted out of your head. Don't think of it being me, someone who would never harm you. Think of it being Voldemort trying to control you through your thoughts."

"Yes, sir," Harry answered, steeling himself.

"On the count of three then, Harry. One…two…three. _Legilimens!"_

Instantly Harry felt as if memories from the previous days were being sorted through and seen, but it felt almost as if it was being done effortlessly. Before Harry knew what was happening the thoughts had stopped and Professor Dumbledore was standing there frowning.

"Harry," Dumbledore said with a tad bit of disappointment in his voice. "Did you even try?"

"No, sir," Harry answered crestfallen. "It just all happened so fast."

"You must try harder, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said. "You must concentrate on pushing the outer source out. We will try again after Hermione's turn."

Harry dejectedly sat down and Hermione stood up. _I can't believe I disappointed him all ready, _Harry thought to himself, as Dumbledore counted down.

"Legilimens!" Dumbledore exclaimed again, but now pointing his wand at Hermione.

Harry wasn't sure but he was quite certain that Dumbledore had not taken this long on him. He even seemed to be smiling slightly as he continued concentrating on Hermione, who several attempts later opened her eyes smiling also.

"Harry, I did it!" Hermione exclaimed, giving a slightly annoyed Harry a tremendous hug, and then blushing when she realized the headmaster was mere feet away from them.

"Very good, Hermione!" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed happily. "You seem to be a natural. Excellent concentration I dare say."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said still quite happy as she returned to her seat.

Hermione having passed today's lesson, watched the remainder of the lesson on the sidelines. Harry was now having to undergo every attempt over and over again. Finally, an hour and a half later Harry was finally able to block the headmaster from his mind and the lesson was declared over.

"Harry, Hermione," Professor Dumbledore said as they turned to leave. "Please wait a moment. I need to talk to you about today's lesson. Please don't be distraught, Harry. I myself did quite horrible on my first day of Occlumency training, and look at me know. Occlumency is different from other areas of magic. One you finally get your mind adapted to blocking out people's presence it becomes easier. I must say I am quite proud of both of you. Yes, even you, Harry," Dumbledore said when Harry looked doubtful. "Miss Granger was quicker to learn but that doesn't mean what you did today was still nor a hard feat to overcome."

"Yes, sir," Harry said, slightly feeling better. As they turned to leave Harry remembered something. "Sir, may we talk to you for a second?"

"Always," Professor Dumbledore said simply. "What may I ask about?"

"Mainly about a dream I had about during the summer," Harry said.

"And what was this dream about?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I can't exactly remember it all," Harry said truthfully. "I only remember a man being tortured into blindness by one of Voldemort's followers."

"As far as I know, Harry," Professor Dumbledore answered, "I have yet to come across any information about someone being tortured into blindness but I was look into it."

"Thank you, sir," Harry replied, while getting up.

"Was there anything else?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Well, actually, yes," Hermione said this time. "I was wondering what happened to Professor Snape."

"Severus, is under great scrutiny from Voldemort," Professor Dumbledore answered worriedly, while standing up. "It seems that dear Tom planted certain false information about an attack that Severus relayed to us. Fortunately, he had told a few suspected people and one has fled, so Voldemort believes it to be him. Nevertheless, he has halted Severus from making contact with the Order as a double spy and we are not even sure if he is still alive."

Hermione did not know exactly what to say to this bit of information. It had definetly not been what she had been expecting. She opened her mouth to say that everything would probably be okay but as nothing came out she simply closed it and looked at the headmaster. After a few moments of watching each other, Dumbledore suggested they go down to the kitchens and eat before retiring to bed.

"I assume you know how to get there?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "What with that wonderful map of yours…"

Surprised, Harry turned around to look at Dumbledore but Hermione, who was extremely hungry, pulled him out of the door before he could question Dumbledore.

---------

"How do you think Dumbledore knew about the map?" Harry asked Hermione as they were sitting in the empty Common Room later that night.

"I'm not sure," Hermione answered. "He might have seen it in a memory."

"Possibly," Harry said but he was still unconvinced. He had not been thinking of the map at all lately. "Want to go down to the lake after Herbology tomorrow? We have a free period."

"Aww, no, sorry, Harry, I can't," Hermione answered. "I don't have a free period. I have to go to Arithmancy."

"You didn't give it up?" Harry asked surprised.

"No, I decided to keep it," Hermione answered. "I don't have any free periods till Thursday and Friday."

"Oh," Harry answered sadly. "I thought we might get to spend some quality time together."

"And what quality time together would you like to spend?" Hermione asked quite sheepishly.

"It was a surprise," Harry answered playfully. "It had to be kept a secret."

"Well," Hermione said, while getting up and moving a little closer to him on the couch. "Nobody is here. Why don't we spend that quality time together now? I promise not to tell…"

---------

"So when do you think we will be starting the D.A. up again, Harry?" Neville asked the next day at breakfast. "Luna and I were talking about it yesterday and we both really miss it."

"I'm not sure," Harry answered. "Professor Dumbledore told me it would be a school activity though this year, so I'm going to need help. I'll probably call a meeting on all the old members and see how it goes from there."

Neville nodded his head in understanding as he was currently eating a large helping of scrambled eggs. Hermione on the other hand had finished her breakfast and was waiting impatiently for the morning owls to arrive with her paper.

"Did you hear about the Dememtor strikes this summer, Hermione?" Ginny asked quietly.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed. "I never even saw that in the Prophet!"

"Oh, it wouldn't be in the Prophet," Ginny said. "Fudge had been controlling everything for months. We only know because dad told us."

"Who did they attack?" Hermione questioned uneasily. "Anybody in the Order?"

"Actually, no," Ginny answered as the owls finally flew in. "They have been attacking towns of muggles. There were four consecutive attacks at the beginning of the summer and two included vampires and giants."

"Wow," Hermione said simply. "I didn't realize things had gotten so bad so fast."

"Nobody truly does," Ginny said sadly. "Maybe Minister Bones will tell it how it is."

"I'm pretty sure she will," Hermione said moments later.

"Why's that?" Ginny asked.

Hermione simply had to show her the paper she had picked up moments before. There on the front paper was a picture of a Dementor administering the kiss to a distraught muggle.

---------

"I assume your classes went well?" Tonks asked later that night. "Tomorrow is your lot's first class with me."

"Herbology was slightly boring," Harry said. "But we had double Transfiguration today and that was interesting. We reviewed and started working on human transfigurations."

"Always interesting," Tonks admitted. "That was one of my favorite parts of Transfiguration."

"Why's that?" Hermione asked.

"Because I didn't have to work on it," Tonks laughed.

At the pronouncement Harry couldn't help but laugh. Hermione smiled meekly and instead looked around the now padded wall roomed.

"And how was your day, Hermione?" Tonks asked.

"Pretty much the same as Harry's," Hermione answered her. "Except for Arithmancy. It was okay."

"I never was much keen to take Arithmancy," Tonks said. "It was too hard for me."

"There's only two of us there this year," Hermione said, finally turning back around. "Terry Boot and me."

"He seems like a nice kid," Tonks answered now in the middle of the room. "You guys ready to get started?"

"Yes, Professor Tonks," they both answered together, slightly smirking.

"Don't call me professor when we are alone," Tonks said warningly. "Or I'll stun you and feed you to the thestrals."

Hermione actually did laugh this time along with Harry. Eventually Tonks frown turned into a smile and they got down to the reason they were gathered there.

"Okay, you two," Tonks said. "We might as well see how far along you are. Stun that dummy over there."

"What dummy?" Harry had started to ask, but as soon as it was required a thing cardboard cut out of a person emerged on the very far side of the room and he stopped his questioning and took careful aim. Upon his third attempt he hit it solidly in the stomache and it was Hermione's turn, who took six attempts.

"Well enough," Tonks said. "But by the end of the year that has to be down to one. Now show me what you would use as an offensive spell."

Harry simple used the Reductor Curse while Hermione tended to favor the Disarming spell.

"Hmm," Tonks mused. "Very different. Now show me your patronus."

Harry and Hermione both were able to do this perfectly and confidently on the first try, to which Tonks was more impressed that she was going to allow them to know. They would have continued going over more review, but at that moment Professor McGonagall strode into the room. She wore a very somber expression upon her face and asked for Tonks's assistance in a matter.

After Tonks had left, Professor McGonagall turned to the duo still standing looking confused in the middle of the room. She simply pointed to the door and said, "The Headmaster wishes to speak to you."

--------

Hope everyone liked the first chapter. It might seem to eventful but I'm just trying to get everything set up for the rest of the year, so please bear with me. Once again I appreciate the reviews and am going to start answering them on each new chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW!

-Ethan (Ethann)

-------

**Reviews from chapter 10**

_DarkPhoenix101_ – Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the idea of Hermione creating her own spells. They will probably be a few more scenes with that eventually.

_GryFalcon101HP _&_ Witowsmp_ – I'm glad you like it! This chapter only took a week and a half to write so I hope this is fast enough. It usually takes a lot longer even though my chapters aren't as long as some other writer's.

_Bribles_ – I'm glad you like it and found it promising. I like it when people truly enjoy how the story is developing.


	12. Chapter 12

_Earlier that same day - Albania_

'_Finally,' a woman with a dark, skeletal like face thought to herself as she walked silently through the darkness of a very dim manor. It was decorated only by the shadows on the walls and a candle rarely seen. 'It seems as if he might have finally forgiven me for that fiasco at…'_

"_Ahh, Bella," a cold, unnaturally high voice whispered as he watched her bow low, nose touching the floor. He was clad in the darkest of robes, and the pounding rain around the house suited him perfectly. "I have…talked…to the traitor you have found. Do you know what I found?"_

"_No, master," the woman answered quietly. She only hoped it wasn't bad news. She had been punished unmercifully after her last failure and was only know recovering fully._

"_He was a more competent Occulemens than I gave him credit. I realized this when I broke into his mind this morning. He was not the one who has been giving away our plans."_

'_No,' the woman thought to herself._

"_Silence, Bella," her master told her. "You will not be punished, for he did prove useful. He have us confirmation on another."_

"_Who, master?" the woman asked curiously. "Is it Snape?"_

"_Yes," he answered her in a more twisted, colder voice. She realized how his eyes were flashing. "Bring him to me…alive. Do whatever is necessary. He will be punished for this."_

"_Yes, master," the woman answered, standing and walking back the way she had come _

"_Oh, and Bella?" the man said._

"_Yes, master?" she answered._

"_Is our new informant behaving as we commanded?"_

"_Yes, master. Barely any resistance."_

"_Good. Now leave me."_

_---_

_I wonder how they will react, _a man thought to himself, as he surveyed his ornately designed office. Some of the unique objects sparked memories, mostly unpleasant, about the war he had been involved with for so long. _You're getting old, Albus, _he thought to himself as a knock resounded throughout the office.

"Come in," he said. Only seconds later the door opened and in walked Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"You asked to see us, Professor?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Do take a seat," he told both of them, gesturing towards the comfortable chairs sitting in front of his desk. After seated he opened a drawer and pulled out a container. "Lemon drop?"

"No, thanks, sir," Harry said, always one ready to skip pleasantries and get down to business. "You had something to tell us?"

"That I did," the headmaster said. "Firstly, I have realized it is best to not withhold information from you any longer, so what I am telling you is strictly Order business. It is not to be repeated to anyone except for Mr. and Miss Weasley."

"Yes, sir," the couple agreed.

"Now, secondly, the reason I requested for you to come. There has been some rather disconcerting changes in this war that we have unfortunately found ourselves ringleaders in. Two of our own have been murdered. They were both instrumental in providing us in information from Tom and his followers."

"Who were they, sir?" Hermione interrupted. She had an ominous feeling about this.

"Edward Steele," Dumbledore answered, watching them both carefully. "He wasn't relatively known and wasn't in Voldemort's inner circle, but he was trusted more than most." The Headmaster then stopped for a second, as if willing himself not to stop. After a couple of eerily quiet minutes he continued. "The other, unfortunately, is Severus Snape."

"Snape?" Harry asked unbelievingly. He was certain that was not who the Headmaster had just said. Why would Voldemort kill his own spy?

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore answered. "Severus Snape."

"But, why?" Hermione asked. "Why was he murdered now?"

"I have no clue as of yet," Dumbledore answered. "I was rather under the impression that Severus was still trusted."

"But can't you find out, sir?" Harry asked calmly. The news that Snape had died didn't seem to cause him pain at all.

"No, Harry," Dumbledore sighed, looking more tired than ever. They had finally come to the reason for another main part of the meeting. "That is what our other problem is. Severus and Edward were our only spies. Without them, we can only speculate."

This information seemed to affect Hermione more than it did Harry. "What are we going to do, sir?" she asked.

"As of right now Ms. Granger, nothing," Dumbledore answered, now with a defeated expression on his face. Couple with the loss of the ever present twinkles in his brilliantly blue eyes it was odd to see. "And it does get worse. There seems to be a leak on our side, and I can't seem to even find a clue as to who it is."

Now this is what really affected Harry. He couldn't believe that someone on their side was giving away their plans. Someone who was practically murdering innocents.

They sat in quiet for a few minutes, all contemplating on this new turn of events. They all knew it could happen, but it was still an unpleasant shock to see it come true. Eventually Dumbledore stood from his desk. "I really have nothing more to say. I will keep you both informed on developments."

Harry and Hermione, seeing as the meeting was over, quietly rose from their chairs and left the office.

---

It was late Wednesday night and Harry and Hermione were finally leaving the Room of Requirement after being quizzed on various spells and having two very long duels between themselves that had ended in a tie, both having one once. Professor Abe had barely allowed them to leave, and only because they had been assigned prefect duties that night. The Professor seemed to be having too much fun, in Hermione's opinion.

So, as Hermione had the year before, they walked quietly around the castle, patrolling for any mischief makers.

"We do have a lot on our plates this year," Hermione whispered. "I hope I don't have a third year relapse."

"You won't," Harry said confidently. "You're a brilliant witch. You have more classes than anyone in Gryffindor and yet you always have your homework done."

Hermione didn't want to agree, but she couldn't help but think it was true. She was most comfortable when she was prepared, instead of someone who stayed up the night before to do a whole essay. She was not one known for procrastination.

They continued to walk together, not needing to really talk. They were just glad to seek comfort in knowing the other was there.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Harry asked playfully as they finally neared the Common Room. Hermione didn't seem to really paying attention to where they were going anymore. She had had a thoughtful look on her face for the last several minutes.

"Just thinking," she answered evasively.

"About?" Harry pressed.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione eventually answered. "I've been thinking about him all day actually."

"What have you been thinking?" Harry asked curiously.

"Did you not think he looked more worried than he was trying to let on?" Hermione asked, turning to face him right outside the tapestry blocking their entrance to their dorms.

"He did seem a little off," Harry agreed. "I think the whole Snape thing unsettled him."

"He always did seem fond of Professor Snape," Hermione said, while pushing the door open to the common room. She wondered briefly why it was empty, then realized the time. They had been patrolling a lot longer than she had originally thought.

"Which is weird," Harry responded. "How could anyone like that greasy git?"

"Harry!" Hermione admonished. "You know you shouldn't speak ill of the dead."

"Sorry," he mumbled, walking over to sit on one of the most comfortable couches by the fire with Hermione.

Hermione didn't say it was okay, because she truthfully didn't think it was, so she just sat in silence for a few minutes. Harry seemed to realize this and even felt worse for having said it.

Hermione's eyes eventually glazed over again as she thought.

"What are you thinking about now?" Harry asked amused.

"The war," Hermione answered simply. "I just can't stop thinking about it."

Harry thought for a second, moved closer to her, then said, "I know how to make you stop."

"How?" Hermione asked. She hoped he wasn't talking about Firewhiskey.

He wasn't. Instead he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly.

Hermione's thought instantly evaporated as she deepened their kiss; sliding her hands cautiously up his back and snaking her hands around his head, pulling him closer.

She momentarily wondered how fast there relationship was growing, but suddenly found that thought gone also as Harry pulled her down onto the couch.

---

"Now, please, Miss Granger, focus," Professor McGonagall said. She was currently standing in front of the two as they attempted to make their hair grow, something that Harry was surprised came quite naturally to him.

Hermione on the other hand was having a little more difficulty and it didn't help that her thoughts were still on what had occurred the night before. She had yet to make her hair grow after an hours work, while Harry had progressed to growing nails.

It was with more than slight agitation that she exited the Room with Harry that evening. She knew they needed to talk about everything, but she wasn't quite sure what to say. Sure they had kissed before, but nothing like that and never that far. Nothing that contained the loving passion that had been the night before.

As if Harry was reading her mind, he laid a comforting hand on her arm, and she turned to look at him.

"It's okay, you know?" He told her. "You don't have to be scared of this, of us."

This surprised Hermione. She often forgot how compassionate Harry could be.

"But what if we lose control?" She asked him, gazing deeply into his brilliantly emerald eyes. She always seemed to find solace and comfort there.

"We'll just have to be more careful," Harry responded. He continued to gaze at the beautiful witch who was gazing helplessly at him, knowing she was still worried.

They were both interrupted by the creaking of an opening door behind them, which upon further inspection showed Professor McGonagall emerging.

"Potter, I forgot to mention," she said, walking back up to them. "Professor Dumbledore has given the go ahead for continuing the Defense Association. Professor Tonks said she didn't mind if it continued, seeing as how it helps her. He also wished for me to inform you that you may set it up anyway you want."

"Umm, thanks, Professor," he answered. Having delivered her message, the Professor walked and soon turned the corner of the corridor.

---

"How are you going to manage all of that?" Ginny asked sometime later that night. The common room was still somewhat full so they had to conduct their conversation on training and such in hushed tones in the corner.

"I'm really not sure," Harry answered. He hadn't given much thought on the subject yet. "Listen, how are you and Ron doing?"

"Okay, I guess," Ginny answered. "Ron doesn't seem to be having to much fun. He's quite moody lately actually."

"I know he won't admit it, but he does miss us," Hermione whispered.

"I know he does too," Ginny answered. "Neville isn't quite the replacement for both of you."

"Speaking of Neville," Hermione interrupted. "Have you noticed how much better he's been doing in classes lately? His dad's wand probably held him back a good deal."

"Not to mention how dashing he's become," Ginny answered impishly. "I heard him telling Lavender at lunch about all his physical training and diet over the summer."

Hermione suddenly turned to Harry with an excited look on her face.

"Harry, what do you think about Neville teaching the D.A.?" she asked him. "Him and Luna. They could split it up!"

"Wouldn't everyone find that kind of weird though?" Harry asked. "I mean, Neville isn't widely known as the best student and everyone finds Luna a bit odd."

"I'm sure everyone in the D.A. would back them," Hermione pressed. "They saw how hard Neville was working."

"I dunno," Harry said indecisively. "I'll think about it."

"You know they would do fine," Hermione answered.

"I agree, Hermione," Harry answered. "I really do. I'm just thinking of everyone else. What do you think Ginny?"

"I think they'll do okay," Ginny answered. "I'm still planning on going as long as there is a competent teacher."

That was not what exactly Harry thought Ginny would say. He himself wasn't so sure about the idea, and tried to change the subject to studies but to no avail. Finally, he was forced to answer.

"I'll talk to him about it soon," Harry sighed. He knew they would do fine, but he was worried that people would think it a joke and not come. He could only hope for the best now.

---

After a little coaxing, Neville did comply to attempt to teach the class as long as Harry continued teaching him and Luna privately sometimes.

So, with that now done, and Harry having filled in Dumbledore in on the changes, it was no surprise that people were all standing around the newly adorned signs in the common room that proclaimed the continuation of the Defense Association. That in-so-much didn't seem to be causing the most interest. Most people were talking about who would be running it. Clumsy Neville Longbottom and Loony Lovegood. There would be meetings every Tuesday through Thursday and all sign ups were due at the beginning of the first meeting the week after next. It was decided that Neville would teach the fifth through seventh years on Thursday nights, while Luna would teach the third and fourth years on Wednesdays. They would both teach the first and second years together on Tuesdays, mainly because they would need the most instruction.

Harry and Hermione had spent their only free afternoon tracking down the old members who were still present at Hogwarts and encouraging them to sign back up in a show of support. True to their word, most had and a fair few had eventually signed up also. Whether it was because they thought they would be getting a treat at seeing the two make fun of themselves or if they were truly interested was yet to be seen.

Harry and Hermione had spent most of their Saturday and Sunday with Luna and Neville going over lessons and perfecting the spells they would be covering first for the next three weeks. Although they would be teaching it, neither Luna nor Neville wanted to be the name behind it.

It came as quite a shock to most of the school when both Neville and Luna taught quite well. They had both started the meetings, which took place in the Great Hall, as Hermione had suggested. They talked about how they didn't expect some of the people present to take them seriously, but it was a very serious subject. They told them a little of their experience at the Department of Mysteries and then took questions. They allowed those who wanted to, to leave and then began. Tonks, who was required to oversee the meetings, herself was quite impressed with how well the two were doing. They had been incredibly nervous right until the meetings had started, and then as they had approached everyone they had seemed to change. She was quite impressed.

---

The Thursday night as Neville was beginning his first Defense Association with the fifth through seventh years, Hermione and Harry were seven stories above sitting in the Room of Requirement with Professor McGonagall. Although Hermione was just now beginning to beginning to get her hair to lengthen, Professor McGonagall insured her it was still impressive. She herself had taken roughly the same time. Harry, on the other hand, had an uncanny knack for Animagus training. He had told them the story of growing his hair back multiple times when his aunt had tried to cut it extremely short and Professor McGonagall was more than slightly impressed. She was completely astonished. It was unheard of for a wizard or witch to begin using such abilities at such a young age, and she told him so.

"But, why?" Harry asked after hearing this.

"Because most wizards and witches powers don't progress enough to reach the level of Animagus till about fifth year, and that's even if they have the ability," Hermione had answered instead.

"That is essentially correct," McGonagall had added. "Although, their have been some old family lines where the ability manifested itself earlier than usual, but never at the age Mr. Potter is referring to."

Harry nodded his head, more for something to do than anything else.

"In the next weeks we will be doing something different from just attempting to grow your hair or nails," McGonagall said. "We will essentially be meditating. Trying to focus on the animal within and figuring out what your true Animagus form will be."

"Professor," Hermione interrupted. "I've read that it can also be told early on by having an affinity with certain animals. Is this true?"

"Yes, that is correct. I, myself, have always found it quite simple to make cats understand me. Have either of you experienced the same?"

"Actually," Hermione said. "I've always found eagles to be quite nice. When I was younger they would sometimes fly down beside me and let me stroke them."

"It seems you have all ready figured it out then, Miss Granger," McGonagall replied. "What about you Mr. Potter?"

"Not really," Harry responded. "I mean kind of snakes, but because I can talk to them."

"We'd best hope you don't transform into a snake," Professor McGonagall replied seriously.

"Why?" Harry asked. "I mean, I wouldn't want to, but what's the big deal?"

"Snakes are the ultimate sign of evil within, Harry."

---

I know it's not exactly the best cliffy, but it's 1:00 am and I'm going on vacation for two weeks starting noon today and didn't want to make you guys wait so long for the next chapter. Once again, please review. Any comments or suggestions are welcome.

P.S. If I'm counting right, Hermione's birthday would be the next day, so that will play a part in the next chapter! Prolly more fluff for those of you craving it. Also, the is the un-edited story. So, slight things while change. That being said, from the previous two chapters, Ron and Ginny are also being trained by the teachers, just not as hard and on different nights. Also, Professor A. Dumbledore is now being referred to as Professor Abe. Creates less confusion and shows his more care free spirit.

I'll try and right some while I'm gone and forgive me for the long author notes,

Ethan

**_Reviews from Chapter 11 _**

****

_Bribles_ – Thanks for another review! I'm certainly glad you seem to like it!

_Aminuleen_ – Sorry for not having more fluff. This being my first fanfic, I'm not really used to writing romantic scenes. I tried to put in a little more this chapter. I wasn't sure how far to go. What do you think?

_Witowsmp_ – There ya go! We finally found out what happened to Snape. Hope you're not too disappointed. He's not caged, just murdered.

_Alatoic01_ – Their dueling lessons will eventually progress to multiple enemies and such. As to Ron, he eventually will cool down. Eventually. I went back and edited the part about the Slytherins. There are only about twenty remaining as most were pulled out to serve the Dark Lord, whether they wanted to or not. On another note, I didn't even think about the Daily Prophet reactions to the couple. I'll have to do something with that. Thanks for your fantastic review!


End file.
